From Cade to Curtis
by Genie101
Summary: completed stories! Update cover done by The Night Nija. Ponyboy Curtis now has custody of Emily Cade. Just how good of a guardian will he be to the young cade? Sequal to The Cades. Read that one shot series before this one shot series.
1. The Funeral

Emily sighed sadly sitting up in her bed. She didn't want this day to happen and yet it was. Today was the day she'd be forced to bury her own parents. Something she didn't want to do for quite a few years.

She sighed heavily grabbing a black dress to slip on later. "Hey…." Darry said gently to her seeing her look at him sadly. She didn't speak at all and he couldn't blame her in the slightest. "Why don't you take a shower and get ready." Darry suggested gently getting a faint nod. She headed to the bathroom and quickly hopped in the shower. It was a rather cold shower and she'd be lying to herself if she didn't consider using the razor for other things.

She threw the razor out of the shower once done with it. Out of sight. Out of mind. She then got dressed and made her way back to the room to brush her hair. She had the brush in hand and had to stop herself from what she wanted to say. She had gotten so use to her mother doing her hair, that she wanted her mother to do it again. Sighing Emily settled for leaving her hair down and placing it back in a headband.

She then just sat on her bed not wanting to get up just yet. Emily honestly didn't want to go to a funeral in general. Especially not one made for her parents.

Darry glanced at the clock sighing. "We need to get going. Ponyboy think you can go get her." Darry asked his brother whom nodded some. He was her legal guardian after all. It didn't take him nearly as long as Darry to gain custody of them , than it was for Ponyboy to gain custody of Emily.

Ponyboy knocked on Emily's door and didn't get a response at all. He sighed some gently pushing the bedroom door open. Emily was on her bed , face in her knees.

"Emily?" Ponyboy asked softly to the rather quiet fourteen year old. She was clad in black like the rest of them were. "Hey…." Ponyboy said softly to her gently touching her shoulder some. She looked at him and had the most broken look on her face.

Her eyes were puffy red and she still had tear streaks going down her cheeks. "It'll be alright." Ponyboy said gently sounding a bit like his own brother had when their folks died. "How? The last memories I'll always have of them are of them arguing." Emily said sadly looking down.

"It'll be alright. Okay. Trust me. It takes time but soon enough it will be alright." Ponyboy said knowing perfectly well how Emily felt.

"I just wish my last memories of them were good ones. Not this." Emily said sadly rubbing at her eyes some. "Don't worry. It'll change." Ponyboy Told her gently helping her to stand up. He pulled her close and held her allowing her to cry into chest like she needed to. He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head. He just held her until she was done crying and then let her go. He handed her a few tissues to wipe her eyes with and blow her nose with as well.

"Doing a little better now?" Ponyboy asked getting a faint nod from Emily. "Okay come on then." Ponyboy said gently to her.

The others glanced down the hallway seeing Ponyboy had successfully gotten Emily out of her room. "I really don't wanna do this." Emily said softly walking out with the others.

Once there, it was hard for Emily to get out of the car. "You Guys go ahead. I'll help her." Ponyboy said softly to the others. Darry nodded some making sure the others heading off with him. "Hey, are you doing alright?" Ponyboy asked her seeming to know she wasn't. "No. I don't wanna see the caskets. Is that bad?" Emily asked him sadly. "No. You don't have to see them. But you need to know, we will be there to catch you if you fall." Ponyboy said gently looking at her.

Emily nodded her head some following Ponyboy out.

She stayed back by him. It was one thing to see their wrecked car first hand, and to see their bodies covered in white sheets, but it was a totally different thing to see her parents in caskets. She sighed some listening to the preacher speak and say a prayer on her parents behave. "Miss Cade would you like to say anything on your parents behave?" The preacher asked gently with a smile. Emily shook her head no wide eyed at the preacher. He smiled in understandment and continued the prayer that everyone listened to. Everyone aside for Emily.

In her mind, if their was a god like everyone says there is, why did he take her parents from her? Wouldn't he have wanted her parents to live longer?

"Ready to go?" Ponyboy asked softly shaking Emily to snap her out of her daze. "Yeah….yeah I'm good." Emily said softly shaking her head some. She followed Ponyboy back to the truck and sat near him on the way back to his place.

She was rather silent as they entered the house and went straight to her room. "Emily….." Ponyboy said gently opening her bedroom door. She was laying on her bed facing the window. From where he stood he could clearly hear her crying. "Darry's making up some brunch for us to eat. You hungry?" Ponyboy asked gently. Emily looked over at him long enough to shake her head no before turning her back to him again.

Ponyboy sighed sadly walking closer and sat on her bed. "I know it's hard right now. But Emily you need to eat okay." Ponyboy said softly helping her to sit up. "I don't wanna eat right now though." Emily said sadly looking at him with such a broken look again. "I know. I was the same way when my folks died." Ponyboy said honestly.

"How'd you get over their deaths though?" "I had my brothers to help me. Just like you have us to help you." Ponyboy said softly. "Can you guys put the razors up." Emily asked shyly making Ponyboy look at her confused. "I...I almost used them to cut myself in the shower." Emily said head down in shame. "Yeah..yeah we can do that." Ponyboy said softly. He knew she was pretty depressed about her folks dying but he didn't know it was this bad.

"Emily you tell me if you ever feel like this again. Understand." Ponyboy said softly pushing some of Emily's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah okay." Emily said softly following Ponyboy back out to the kitchen. She sat in silence as she ate while the others looked to her. She then excused herself and headed back to her room. "Darry can you help me put the razors up. She said she almost cut herself with them in the shower this morning." Ponyboy said making Darry look at him shocked. "Yeah no issue." Darry said looking down the hallway to Emily's room sadly.

He shook his head some helping Ponyboy to put the razors up. Ponyboy then checked in on Emily finding her fast asleep with her shoes still on. He chuckled softly taking her shoes off of her and set them near her door. "Sweet dreams." Ponyboy said closing the door behind him and walking back out to the living room.


	2. A walk home

**Author's note- this chapter may make you feel uncomfortable. Don't read if you don't want to. Only warning you get.**

Emily sighed hanging the phone up in the office. "No ones home." She said softly walking out. It wouldn't take her terribly long to walk. At least she didn't think it would.

"You need a ride little Cade?" She heard from the parking lot and looked over. There stood a drunk Curly Shepherd with an equally drunk Tim. "No thanks. I can just walk guys." Emily said smiling some before turning on her heels. "Ya sure ya don't wanna ride darling?" Tim asked making Emily inwardly scream. "Yes Shepherd I'm sure." Emily said calmly making Tim cock an eyebrow. "You're gonna walk home. Alone. You read your dam godfather's theme didn't ya?" Tim asked arms folded over.

"Yeah...what's your point?" Emily asked arms folded over. "He got jumped walking alone didn't he?" Tim asked tapping his foot some. "Yeah He did. But again What's your point." Emily said softly. "Ya wanna gets jumped or get a ride home." Curly said seriously.

"I'm not getting in a car with you two morons. Your drunk off your asses." Emily said firmly. "Ah...that's the issue. Come on little Cade. Driving with us is safer than having to walk from them." Curly said pointing to a group of socs that had been eyeing Emily the whole time. "I'll take my chances." Emily said grabbing her bag up from the grass.

"Fine get jumped. Don't say we didn't try to prevent it." Curly said seriously getting into his car. Emily rolled her eyes some taking off for Home. She used a shortcut she learned from her godfather to get home quicker than the others would. But about half way through the lot she heard someone whistling at her. It made her cheeks blush a crimson red. She zipped up her jacket and picked up her pace. Again she heard the whistling and this time felt someone grab her shoulder roughly.

She was spun around and there stood a senior soc from her school. "Where you off to In such a rush?" The guy asked pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "Home. Now please let go." Emily said struggling to get out of the guy's grip. "Now..now Baby. I'll let go when I Dam well feel like it." The guy said shoving her against a tree. "Stop!" Emily screamed kicking the guy hard in between his legs and took off running.

She didn't get far before she got tackled by the same guy. "Now look what you made me do. I cut that pretty face of yours." The guy said sighing softly.

"Help!" Emily screamed loudly trying to knock the guy off of her once more. It didn't seem to be working as well as it had previously. "Please! Someone body! Anybody! Help!" Emily screamed down right terrified. "Not like you won't enjoy it." The guy on her said only making her scream even louder.

"Shut up…." He hissed at her angrily. "No...stop. Just. Please. Stop." Emily begged the guy on top of her. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut the hell up." The guy said striking the side of her face hard enough for Emily to hear her ears ringing. She began crying hard and still kept screaming for help. It really Began to irritate the guy on her. So much so that he placed his hands around her neck firmly. "I told you to shut up!" He seethed at Emily tightening his grip on her throat.

She began thrashing and kicking at him. She even clawed at his hands so much that she got blood under her nails.

Her eyes suddenly rolled back and her body went limp. "Fuck." The guy on her said getting up. He took off running praying no one saw him as he got into his car and sped off. He ran his fingers through his hair in panic. He didn't wanna kill her. She just wouldn't shut up. He needed her to.

Ponyboy sighed some glancing at the clock it wasn't like Emily to not be home. Unlike himself, she was smart enough to call if she'd be late. "Where you heading?" Steve asked Ponyboy whom grabbed his shoes on. "Emily's not home yet. I'm gonna go see where she is." He said simply making steve nod his head. "Best of luck come back you need help." Steve said as Ponyboy grabbed the keys to the truck.

He drove to the lot knowing that's where Emily would be coming from. "Emily! Emily you here sweetheart!" Ponyboy Called out. A sense of dread filling him remembering how she had admitted to almost cutting herself with the razors just two months prior. He hoped she hadn't hurt herself at all. He'd never forgive himself if that happened. Then he saw her limp and unmoving on the ground. "Emily!" Ponyboy shouted rushing over to his god daughter. "No. No. No." He said repeatedly going to his knees.

He quickly began performing CPR for once greatful he'd actually paid full attention in health class for it.

He waited a moment and suddenly heard Emily coughing and breathing. Most importantly breathing. Ponyboy grabbed her into a tight hug and she screamed. "Emily. Emily it's me." Ponyboy said softly to the terrified girl. "Pony….." Emily said softly looking at her godfather. "What happened?" "I….I was just walking home. This...this guy grabbed me and he he got on top of me. He got mad cuz I wouldn't stop screaming even though he wanted me to. And he well he he choked me." Emily said head down.

"Oh sweetheart." Ponyboy said gently kissing the top of her head. "Didn't anyone offer you a ride home?" Ponyboy asked seriously. "Tim and Curly did but...but I told them I'd rather walk." Emily said shyly. "Why?" Ponyboy asked slightly confused. "They were both drunk. I didn't wanna get into the car with drunk people." Emily said rubbing her arms some. "You okay? And don't lie to me." Ponyboy told her sternly. "No. He could have…." Emily began her voice trailing off.

"But he didn't." Ponyboy said gently helping her up. "You're not gonna tell the others are ya? I don't wanna have them hollering at me for not getting a ride from Tim and Curly." Emily said rubbing her arms nervously. "I'm gonna have to Sweetheart. So they can make sure no one ever does this to you again." Ponyboy said hearing Emily groan.

The duo got into the car and drove on home. "Find her?" Soda asked Ponyboy whom nodded. "Hey is…" "some bastard jumped her, tried to rape her and when she wouldn't stop screaming choked her. If I hadn't have gone out as soon as I did, we'd be burying her alongside her brother and parents." Ponyboy said seriously. "What?!" The others said practically snapping their heads over at Emily. She just sunk into the table bench hoping to just disappear.

"Emily…." "Yes I got offered a ride but said no to it." Emily said quickly. "Why d.." "Because Tim and Curly where drunk and I refuse to get into a car with someone who is." Emily said before Darry could even get a full senstive out. "You could have called." "I did. Several times and no one picked up." Emily said sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. "Look up." Darry told her to check on her neck. "Yeah those are finger tips. You remember what this guy looked like at all?"

"Uh….he was one of the seniors at the school. I think he's the quarterback on the football team." Emily said softly not so sure of herself. "Alright let's get some ice on that neck of yours then." Ponyboy said helping Emily Hold ice to her neck before placing it into the trash bin.

"Don't worry no one will ever hurt you again. Okay." Ponyboy told Emily getting a nod. He gently pulled her close , holding her as she cried into his chest. He felt horrible for the poor girl. She'd lost her parents and some creep dam near killed her. After a few moments Emily was silent making Ponyboy look down at her. She was fast asleep making him sigh. He set her down the couch gently then grabbed himself a water.

"You can't kill him." Darry told Ponyboy seeming to know his thoughts all too well. That's what Darry had wanted to do to the boys who'd jumped Ponyboy walking home from the movies all those years ago.

"I fell dam helpless to help her Darry. I don't want her to end up like Johnny was and so far, it looks like that might happen." Ponyboy said seriously. "She has you to help her. Your her guardian. Don't be so hard on yourself." Darry told his brother seriously. "Yeah thanks Darry." Ponyboy said seriously. "What I'm here for." Darry said with a gentle smile.


	3. English assignment

"Alright class I want you to write this short story on something you regret doing. It can be anything at all and do know these will not be shared if that's your wish." Mrs Stone the English teacher announced to her class of fifteen students. Each of the students instantly began writing except for Emily. She didn't exactly have anything she regretted at all. Well there was one thing, but she was far too embarrassed to write about it.

If her godfather found it or worse one of his brothers, she'd be as good as dead.

"Everything alright?" Mrs. Stone asked Emily gently. She had quite a soft spot for the girl. Emily reminded Mrs. Stone of a daughter she could never have.

"No. I know what to write but...I'm afraid of others reading it. It's kinda embarrassing for me." Emily said rubbing the back of her neck some.

"I promise only I will read these. In Fact once your done writing , I can grade it real quick and then hand it on back. How's that sound?" Mrs. Stone asked smiling gently.

"Good. Thanks." Emily said shyly grabbing her pencil and just staring at her paper some more before she finally began writing.

(Next part is Emily's writing)

I'm not so sure if I even have anything I regret. At least at first I didn't, until I remembered something that happened about a week before my parents died. I was at a my godfather's house and no one was home aside for me and a friend of his.

He tends to drink a lot for some reason and personally I've never liked the smell of beer at all.

So there he was digging through the fridge and yanked out a new beer. He turned to me smiling and I'll be honest, I didn't like it. It made me feel rather uneasy. I'll never forget what he asked next.

"You want it. I won't tell if you don't." He said smirking at me some. I should have said no. I should have. But I've heard he carries a pretty long blade with him. So I was scared. Without second guessing myself , I grabbed the beer and took a quick drink. I Instantly hated it. It tasted so terrible and I wanted nothing more ,than to brush my teeth to get the foul liquid from my gums.

My godfather's friend just started snickering at me, like this was some huge joke.

"Go on then. Finish it." He said seriously Enough to me. I didn't want to though and handed it right back to him. A flash of hurt or perhaps anger went through his eyes before he shoved it back into my hand.

"Finish it. I won't make you drink another." He Told me and I sighed some.

"I really don't want to". I told him softly , but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So I downed it and instantly regretted it. My head pounded and it felt like I was going to be sick. Which I was all over the floor. The only good thing he did, was he at least cleaned it up and made sure I myself was cleaned up too.

The sad thing is, he acts like it never happened and because of this I'm a little weary whenever he's at my godfather's place. I haven't told a soul this and honestly I'm afraid to even write about it. But that's it. The one thing I regret.

(End of Emily's writing)

Emily placed her pencil down and brought her paper to Mrs. Stone. She graded it quickly and handed it back to the girl.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to about this. I'm always here." Mrs. Stone said seriously to Emily. She nodded her head some gathering her papers. She waited along with the other students for the final Bell, so she could hurry up and get home. At least this time she had a ride home from someone whom was sober.

"Hey." Ponyboy said to his goddaughter with a smile.

"Hi…" Emily said looking away from him.

"Can I ask you something?" Emily asked and Ponyboy's first thought was, oh dear god she's either pregnant, or she's gotten her period. Lord help me.

"Uh sure? What is it?" Ponyboy asked gently trying to keep his voice level.

"You promise you won't be mad?" Emily asked. She's pregnant god dammit who am I gonna have to kill.

"I swear. Now what is it?" Ponyboy asked worriedly.

"Remember That week before my folks died. How two bit said I'd gotten sick on the floor and that's why it smelled like bleach." Emily said twiddling her fingers some.

"Yes I recall that. What of it?" Ponyboy said his features relaxing.

"He made me drink a thing of beer." Emily said making Ponyboy slam on his breaks.

"He did what?!" He asked angrily.

"Made me drink beer." Emily said shyly her voice barely a whisper.

"Why didn't you say no?" Ponyboy asked her seriously.

"I did. But he wouldn't let me not drink it. So I did and got sick." Emily said softly looking to her feet. Ponyboy didn't really respond to that.

"You said you wouldn't be mad. You promised." Emily said sadly looking at Ponyboy.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm not. I'm just really trying to calm down before I kick Keith's dam ass." Ponyboy said gripping the steering wheel right.

"Oh…"

"What brought this on?" Ponyboy asked curiously.

"Mrs Stone asked us to write about something we regretted. So I wrote about that." Emily said softly twiddling her fingers some.

"Alright then, but why didn't you just say no and place it on the counter or something?" Ponyboy asked her gently.

"I thought he'd get mad and hurt me. He always has that blade with him." Emily said making Ponyboy look at her sadly.

"You're afraid of him. Aren't you?" Pony asked softly getting a slight head nod from her. Oh that did it. Ponyboy pulled into the house seeing an all too familiar car in the driveway. He stormed right up to a certain greaser smoking and chatting to steve.

"Hey kid what's…" Steve got out before Ponyboy suddenly hit two bit straight in his nose. Everyone heard a cracking sound before two bit stepped back a few steps. Steve grabbed Ponyboy before he could get another hit in.

"Calm down." Steve told Ponyboy firmly as Emily shrunk in the front seat of the car. She hadn't exactly expected this reaction from her godfather.

"I oughta kick your dam ass Keith Matthews." Ponyboy snarled as steve shoves him on inside.

"Care to explain?"

"He made Emily drink a beer when she didn't want to. She's afraid of him." Ponyboy said irritably. Darry calmly placed his paper down and got up heading outside.

"Keith get inside. Now!" Darry said his eyes narrowed on the fellow greaser. He did as told not needing Darry to hit him this time.

"Did you make Emily drink a beer?" Darry asked straight to the point.

"Not that I recall, but I do a lot of shit when drunk Darry. Ya know that." Two said seriously Enough.

"She's afraid of you because of it." Ponyboy said making two bit looked like he'd been shot.

"What...no...no. She's. She's afraid of me?" Two asked holding his face in his hands some in shame. He didn't hear the back door open at all.

"I was drunk." Two said not expecting a response.

"So that makes it okay?" Emily asked looking at him slightly angry.

"Emily darling. You know I'd never hurt you. No one here ever would. I'll make it up to you. I swear." Two said making Emily cross her arms over her chest.

"Stop drinking." Emily said making two look at her wide eyed.

"Darling that's…."

"You said you'd make it up to me. So make it up to me by stopping your alcohol problem and don't say you don't. Because you Dam well do Keith Matthews." Emily said glaring at him.

Two bit signed some rubbing his temple. "Okay. I'll do it. If it means you'll forgive me for what I did to you." He said seriously.

"I will." Emily said gently walking back to her room.

"How's the nose?" Pony asked Two bit getting a smirk.

"Been better. Who knew you could hit as hard as Darry when mad." Two teased the young greaser chuckling softly about it.


	4. Prom?

"You're serious?" Emily asked James very skeptical beings his friends kept looking over and were holding back laughter.

"Ignore them baby. So what ya say? Wanna go to prom with me?" James asked her smiling and making her almost melt.

"I'd love to." Emily said kissing his cheek before walking off to her locker. She had the biggest smile on her face and in her head she was doing a happy little dance. James Brumley has been her crush for the longest time and he had asked her to prom. Oh she couldn't be happier at this moment.

She was smiling the rest of the day at school and even though a few socs picked on her, she didn't care. She had a dance to go to with her crush. This seemed way too good to be true.

What Emily didn't know, was it is actually too good to be true. The whole reason James' friends were holding back laughter is because he had been dared to ask her out for some Speed. Part of him felt bad about it beings Emily never caused any trouble with anyone. She was a rather sweet and soft spoken around most folks. The other part just wanted that dam speed. So he was an addict, no thanks to his dam father.

Emily asked Home whistling the whole time a happy little tune and when she got inside everyone saw her happy smile.

"Someone's happy." Soda commented chuckling softly at the look in her eyes. Soda looked to ponyboy smirking seeming to know something he didn't at the moment.

"How was school Emily?" Ponyboy asked curiously as his god daughter hummed softly to herself.

"Emily….." Ponyboy said again trying to get her attention and was ignored. He sighed some getting up and gently shook her.

"Huh oh it was good. Great in fact. Hey do you think maybe you could take me dress shopping?" Emily asked making Ponyboy inwardly groan.

"I need something to wear to prom." Emily said seriously making Ponyboy mentally scream.

"Who asked you?" Ponyboy asked gently trying to not scream in rage. Emily was still young and he knew how some of the greasers minds worked at her school and then some.

"James." She said twirling her hair in her fingers some.

"So will you take me dress shopping? Please!" Emily begged him making him sigh some and rub his temples.

"Okay. Okay. We can go later tonight Alright." Ponyboy said softly. He didn't expect the tight hug he got as response to it, but he did welcome it. Unlike Johnny Emily actually liked to be hugged by whom she considered family. Emily waited a bit impatiently ,for dinner to be served ,then for her godfather to finally grab his car keys and take her dress shopping.

They went to one store and her eyes fixated on a nice simple dark Blue dress. It hit her just below her knees and it was a nice halter top. The best thing for Ponyboy was it wasn't too pricey.

"Well...what do you think?" Emily asked gently needing Ponyboy's opinion.

"You look darling." Ponyboy said smiling at her.

"Really?" Emily asked twirling around in front of the mirrors.

"Yes. So is this the one then?" Ponyboy asked getting an eager nod from Emily.

"Could I get some flats to go with it at all or no?" Emily asked Hesitantly rubbing her arms some.

"Keep then under twenty." Ponyboy said sternly to her.

"Okay. I will. Thanks." Emily said hugging him before quickly changing out of the dress and rushing over to the various shoes. She saw heel after heel and a few tennis shoes, but what she wanted were a pair of flats. Then she saw them. They were black flats with black bows on them. She couldn't help but pick them up.

Then before they all knew it it was prom night, but as the prom began one certain girl hadn't bothered to show up. She was currently in her room fully dressed, with her hair down back in a nice bun and full makeup on ,sobbing into her pillow. She had been called just moments earlier by her date saying he never even wanted to ask her out. It was just for some speed. It stupidly enough broke her heart.

Ponyboy looked at the clock and then finally decided to check in on his goddaughter.

"Hey everything alright?" Ponyboy asked Emily sobbing into a pillow on her bed.

"Leave me alone." Emily said snapped to him throwing the mascara stained pillow at him. had been looking forward to the dance for a good week now.

"Emily…." Ponyboy said softly sitting down next to her.

"He only asked me out as some stupid joke. I hate greaser guys their stupid." Emily mumbled into her knees.

"Not everyone is like James. He's just a dam moron no doubt about it." Ponyboy said seriously.

Emily looked up at him sniffling still.

"You can still go to the dance…"Ponyboy said softly getting a look from Emily.

"Yeah get made fun of for having no friends and no date. That'd be fantastic." Emily mumbled rubbing at her eyes. Ponyboy knee school was a bit rough on Emily, but he hadn't released she didn't have any friends.

"Why don't I go with you?" Ponyboy asked seriously.

"As a chaperone?" Emily asked gently sniffling some.

"No. I can dance with you. So you aren't there alone." Ponyboy offered with a smile.

"You'd do that for me?" Emily asked gently.

"Course now why don't we fix your makeup and your hair and go to your dance for fun." Ponyboy said helping Emily stand up.

"Yeah okay. That sounds good to me." Emily said softly walking to the bathroom and fixing everything up on her. It took Ponyboy no time to get dressed at all. The duo walked to his car and off he drove. He got out first and got a few looks from people as he opened the passenger side door and out walked Emily.

A few of the girls muttered to themselves and giggled making the young girl want to hide away in the car. While others glanced over slightly curious.

Ponyboy made sure Emily had fun by any means. It was her first prom and he didn't want it to be ruined by some fuck boy.

"Brumley." Ponyboy said calming to Bryan James' father.

"Yes?" He asked looking over to Emily.

"You're goddaughter sure is a looker kid." He commented smirking some.

"Don't try it. I gotta bone to pick with you. Your son asked her out as a joke. She spent a good few hours sobbing in her room thanks to him. So I suggest if you want his ass to live past fifteen, he will formally apologize before I take a gun and shoot his ass dead." Ponyboy said lowly glaring at Brumley. He wasn't expecting this at all. It kinda shocked him to have the young Curtis snapping at him. He almost missed the timid snapping kid he had gotten to known over the years.

"I'll get to it." Brumley said snapping his son over to him.

"You ask her out as a joke?" He asked James seeing him look nervously briefly.

"So…"

"So apologize." Ponyboy said firmly.

"I'll do it over the phone later." James said seeing his friends eyeing his father and him.

"No you'll go do it now." Bryan said lowly to his son.

"Fine." James said storming off and over to where Emily was sitting down. Her and her godfather had danced a good half an hour before she needed a break.

"Hey." James said.

"What do you want?" Emily asked softly. James expected her to snap at him or even curse him out but she didn't.

"Look I'm sorry Okay. I. I shouldn't have asked you to prom like that." James said gently.

"So what you expect me to forgive you. I actually had a crush on you James. But I constantly told myself I wasn't even anywhere near your league at all. Now. Now you've proved I was right." Emily admitted to him not caring how he'd react at all. James just looked at her wide eyed in shock.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to get back to having some actual fun. Fun that doesn't involve getting drunk or high off my ass." Emily said pushing James out of the way.

He walked off slightly embarrassed to his group of friends.

"Ready to dance some more?" Ponyboy asked Emily who nodded smiling some.


	5. Nightmares

**Author's note- This nightmare sequance is meant to be confusing. Fair warning.**

Emily groaned some feeling someone shake her.

"No..too early. Let me sleep." She mumbled into her pillow not facing whomever it was. This person was rather persistent and kept shaking her to wake her up. Eventually she did open her eyes and looked over to see a figure of woman by her bedside. The figure looked familiar enough to her.

For whatever reason her eyes didn't recognize who at it was at first.

"Mama……" Emily said softly rubbing at her eyes some in shock. There next to her bed stood her mother clad in the same outfit she had been when she'd died.

"No. You're dead." Emily said sitting up in shock. This wasn't real. This couldn't be happening right now. Her mother reached out a boney thumb to touch her cheek and gently rubbed it some. Emily screamed loudly shoving what was her mother out of the way. She scrambled up and ran to the first room she could, her godfather's room. "Ponyboy! Help me!" Emily screamed pounding on the door as her mother crept down the hallway.

"Baby girl don't you wanna Hug from mama?" Mrs Cade asked her daughter opening her arms. Emily could see her blood stained clothing and the clump of dried blood in her hair, that matted it something awful. Emily shook her head no sniffling some.

"Baby...mama won't hurt you. Mama just wants a nice hug. Hmm.. Can you give mama a nice hug." Mrs Cade asked her daughter lovingly.

"No mama. You're dead. You're dead. Go away." Emily said covering her ears and hiding her face away into her knees.

"No baby. I'm right here. I'll never leave you. Never ever." Mrs Cade said scooping her screaming daughter into her hold. She hugged Emily tightly almost making it hard for her to breath. Emily

Hit at her mother's chest to get her to let her go with little results.

"No….." Emily said softly shaking in her mother's hold.

"You cold dear. Oh mama will warm you up. Nice and good." Mrs Cade said grabbing her daughter's wrist and yanking her along with her. She felt a sharp pain on her foot but otherwise she was perfectly fine. Her mother led her back to her old house and to her old room.

"Now you stay put here. Mama will be right back." Mrs Cade told her daughter sternly. Emily too terrified to speak at this point , numbly nodded her head. Mrs Cade smiled rushing off to who knows where. Emily looked around the bare room seeing it looked disastrous. Nothing like how she'd remembered it. There were sudden footsteps and then the door flung open revealing not only her mother, but Johnnywith burns all over him and her father with a bloodied shirt and a messed up arm.

"You cold still?" Mrs Cade asked gently grabbing her daughter and hugging her close. Emily shook her head no, sniffling some.

"Good. We love our sweet little baby girl." Mrs Cade said kissing her cheek and smearing blood all over it. Emily screamed again wanting this to just stop and In a sense it did.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly ,But she was far from awake.

"I'm...I'm in my room?" Emily asked looking around confused.

"Course ya are sis? Why wouldn't you be?" She heard a voice ask and looked over to.

"No….You're dead." Emily said sadly looking at her brother.

"Sis I'm not dead. I'm right here. Mom and Dad said they'd be heading out for date night. So It's just me and you for a bit." Johnny said gently with a smile. Emily broke down sobbing again, rather it was fear or frustration she wasn't exactly sure. She just wanted to actually wake up for once. She really did.

"Hey sis you okay?" Johnny asked her hugging her gently. She could smell a rather horrid smell and looked down at Johnny's arm. It was on fire ,burning along with the rest of him and beings he was holding her she Too was starting to get on fire. Emily screamed louder than ever in the hopes maybe he'd stop holding her, but that didn't work either. He didn't stop holding her and soon before her horrified eyes , he turned to nothing ,but bone. His skeleton still held her close to him and still was able to talk much to her dismay.

"Don't worry sis. Mom and Dad will be back soon enough. No need to cry about it." The skeleton of her brother said gently to her.

Emily stared at him blankly as he finally let her go and walked off leaving her alone briefly. Emily rubbed at her eyes and rushed to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face to wake herself up and it wasn't working at all.

She could hear her parents and it sounded like they were yelling at one another again. Emily snuck out of the bathroom and saw them as she had previously. All bloodied with boney parts to them. She covered her mouth to hold back a scream and crept backwards. Her instincts told her to rush across the street to the Curtis Home. They'd help her for sure.

She pounded on the doorway shaking in fright until it finally popped open. Her eyes looked around in slight shock finding the place looked just like her own. Her parents stood there smiling at her.

"Baby girl are you going to come inside or not?" Mr Cade asked her reaching for her with his boney hand. Emily shook her head terrified and backed away from him. She took off running and she wasn't sure where she was even running to. This creepy world just repeated itself over and over again. She was trapped and she couldn't get out at all.

She slumped back against a tree and hid her face into her knees sobbing. She didn't know what to do. She didn't. Then when her Hope began slipping, she finally woke up.

Her eyes looked around her to make sure she was awake this time and lucky for her she was. Emily sniffled some rubbing at her eyes. There was no way she'd be falling asleep after this. So she snuck down the hallway to her godfather's room. She pushed the door open and walked over to his bed. She felt guilty for waking him up like this, but she was scared to get back to sleep right now.

"Ponyboy….Ponyboy." Emily said shaking him awake.

"Huh wh...Emily?" Ponyboy asked flicking his lamp on to see his goddaughter standing there. She shook her head sniffling some.

"You have a nightmare?" Ponyboy asked getting a faint nod from her.

"It was about my folks and Johnny." Emily said sadly.

"You wanna lay with me then?" Ponyboy asked her gently. She nodded her head again and settled next to him.

"I don't wanna go to sleep again. I'm too scared to." Emily admitted sadly. Ponyboy knew how she felt personally speaking. He'd had some pretty terrible nightmares after his own folks died and they got semi worse when Johnny and Dallas died as well.

"I can stay up with you as long as you need Okay." Ponyboy said gently to her laying back down. Emily curled into his side resting her ear on his chest.

"I don't like nightmares." Emily mumbled closing her eyes. Pony just held her and petted her hair some, tricks he'd learn from soda, to help Emily get back to sleep. After a good ten minutes Ponyboy could hear faint snoring coming from his goddaughter. He smiled some and kissed her head lovingly.

"Sweet dreams." He said softly flicking the lamp off.


	6. Enough

Emily yawned softly almost nodding off in the car on the way to a get together at the Kings place. Every greaser in town decided beings they were all seeming to be picked off one by one, they might as well have a sort of friend get together once every three months. Unluckily for Emily she didn't exact have much choice in the matter.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go, because she did. The kings had a huge pool and the girl was a natural in the swimming pool. The thing was James would be there. Since the dance just last week, Emily did her leveled best to avoid the greaser. Sure he had apologized several times after apologizing the first time, but she was still pretty upset that he never actually wanted to ask her to the dance.

Also Emily didn't exact have any friends here at all. She was so quiet and hardly ever spoke at school. So most everyone here knows her as the quiet girl.

"Looks like the curtis are here." Curly said walking over to the car. Ponyboy was the first to exit and then his brothers, but Emily didn't. Well she wasn't exact awake per say. She was fast asleep in the car down right exhausted from the lack of sleep she has.

"Dam she looks terrible." Curly Told Ponyboy whom nodded in agreement.

"She's been having nightmares about her folks and Johnny. She'll scream a good two hours straight and there isn't much I can do about it." Ponyboy said rubbing his temple some.

"You think about taking her In. See if a doctor can help her?" Curly suggested to his friend.

"Yeah it's crossed my mind. But we don't exactly have any good therapist around here Curly. They'd just lock her away in a padded room just for being related to a greaser." Ponyboy said grimacing some.

He eyed James and watched as he went to the car. James tapped the car window waking a rather upset Emily. She got out and yawned some.

"What do you want Brumley?" She asked slightly irritable.

"Hey. I thought we were over this?" James asked rubbing the back of his neck some.

"No. You are. I'm not. You don't do that to a girl James and expect them to forgive you for it. You don't." Emily told him firmly.

"Hey she still being a little bitch." One of James friends said chuckling next to the duo suddenly. Now normally Emily was a collected person. Unfortunately for James' friend she had woken up

In a bad mood and every other thing was pissing her off.

"I'm sorry what do you just call me?" Emily asked smiling and creepily calm.

"A little bitch." James' friend said again smirking.

"I'm going to ask you to not call me that again. Okay. It's not nice." Emily said trying so hard to not just pop him in the nose.

"Oh like I care you little…" James' friend managed to get out before Emily struck him hard under the jaw and sent him back into the grass.

She then calmly walked over to him and yanked him up to a sitting position.

"Let's get one thing clear. I'm not a bitch. You never address me as such. It's Emily. Nothing more. And so help me you call me a bitch again , I will show just how much of a bitch I can be." Emily threatened him lowly before dropping him.

"Dude. Not going help me." James' friend complained to him.

"You pissed her off man. It ain't my problem." James said rushing off after Emily.

"Hmmm?" Emily asked sitting back in a lawn chair a drink in hand. It was only sparkling water, but still.

"I didn't know you had it in you to do that. Gotta say dam girl." James said chuckling making Emily laugh along with him.

"You know you're not bad Emily. Maybe we could be friends." James suggested to her.

"Maybe." She said softly to him.

"Emily come here." Ponyboy Called to his god daughter. She sighed some getting up and walked over to her godfather.

"Yes?" She asked already knowing where this was going.

"Why did you hit him for?" Ponyboy asked straight to the point.

"He kept calling me a bitch." Emily said In her defense.

"And that makes it okay to hit him?"

"Why does it matter. He'll just keep doing it to not only me but all the other girls here and none of you stop it, because you think it's funny." Emily said arms folded over.

"Boys will be boys." Bryan said dismissing what Emily had said.

"You know that's basically just saying that all guys are morons and not capable of self Control or manner right?" Emily asked Bryan.

"Emily Enough." Ponyboy warmed his goddaughter.

"No. When is this going to stop Huh? I'm not the only girl that can't walk down the street without some guy whistling at me, or harassing me or trying to jump me. It's not just the socs doing this either." Emily said making everyone there look over.

"I bet you if you ask every girl here why she dresses as she does, it's not for herself. It's because some guy told her she was either a whore or slut for sleeping with him one time. Or she got cat called so many times , that she covered up and is afraid to wear less." Emily said seriously.

"Oh come on that's not…." Curly began getting interrupted by his sister.

"It's true. I got called a whore for sleeping with my first boyfriend. Also got called easy." She said making Curly and Tim both look at her sadly.

"See. This needs to stop. You want us to be able to get out of this town, yet you do things that make us not want to even bother trying." Emily said motioning to the girls all around them.

"Wow..I..I didn't even know we were doing this." Steve said to soda softly.

"Neither did I." Soda said back softly.

A half an hour later everyone was back to talking as normal and such. Emily felt a poke to her shoulder and glanced over.

"Huh oh hey Miss Shepherd." Emily said gently to the woman before her.

"Just call me Angela honey. What you did was rather brave and bold." She said making Emily smile some in slight embarrassment.

"Well they were just going to keep doing things like this. I'm tired of it." Emily said making Angela nod her head.

"So Your name is Emily right?" A girl with pure black long hair said.

"Uh Yeah you're Amanda. Right?" Emily asked making Amand grin.

"Just call me Mandy. Gotta say quite the little speech you gave just then. How you feel about hanging out later?" Amanda asked her curiosity.

"Sure if my godfather always it." Emily said seriously.

"I'm sure he will. Besides you'll be hanging out here with me. This is my house after all." Amanda said chuckling at the wide eyed look Emily gave her.

Angela left the girls alone to chat and as it turned out the two had more in common than they'd released.

"What do you want Ryan?" Amanda asked arms folded over.

"The hell you hanging around this no body, for? I'd call her something else but apparently I'm not allowed to without getting knock down by it." Ryan said lowly to Emily.

Emily got up but was stopped by Amanda.

"Now Emily. Don't listen to him. He's just a lone bastard that likes to cause trouble." Amanda told her new friend.

"Oh yeah defend the weirdo." Ryan said making Emily pull from Amanda.

"Emily!" Amanda called out to her. Amanda then glared at Ryan hitting him in his nose. She could hear the satisfying crack before rushing off to find Emily.

"Hey don't listen to him." Amanda said gently sitting next to her upset friend.

"It's not like everyone thought that of me." Emily said softly her chin on her knees.

"I admit it I did too. But I was wrong. You're a sweetheart Emily." Amanda said making the girl look at her.

"I am?" Emily asked gently sitting up right.

"Yes. So let's say we get back to the party before your godfather has a cow." Amanda teased getting Emily to at least smile.

"So are you still a cade or…"

"Technically yes. My last name has changed at all." Emily said making Amanda nod her head some.

Amanda got to sparkling waters for the duo. She handed one to Emily.

"To new friends." She said raising her glass up some.

Emily smiled warmly raising her glass as well. "To new friends."


	7. Spending Time with uncle soda

"Morning." Soda said happily to Emily whom gave him a death glare. She had just gotten to actual sleep maybe fifteen minutes before soda decide to wake her up. It was a three day weekend and She has wanted to sleep in Thank you very much. After a good three months of school , she'd been wanting this three day weekend for some time.

"If Looks could kill. Come on honey. We have a lot of things to do today." Soda announced to her proudly.

"What you mean we…" Emily asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I'm wounded. You don't wanna spend time with your uncle at all." Soda said placing a hand over his chest and pretending to faint. It made Emily giggle slight and sit up more so.

"So what you have planned?" Emily asked standing up and stretching.

"Can't hear you I'm dead." Soda said his eyes shut.

"Okay Fine. That means I get your slice of cake if your dead." Emily said mockingly to soda.

"What?! No!" Soda exclaimed springing up suddenly. He rushed off after Emily and yanked her cake from her hands.

"Hey!" Emily said yanking it back. The duo yanked the piece back and forth until the cake was in Soda's hold and Emily slipped smacking her head on the floor.

"Fuck….." Emily mumbled softly getting a glare from her other Uncle Darry.

"Sorry." She said slowly sitting up and shaking her head some.

"Mhmm...Well I'm off to work then. I won't be home till five tonight and Ponyboy won't be back till seven." Darry reminded the duo before rushing outside to his truck.

"So uncle soda whatcha got planned?" Emily asked him cocking an eyebrow some.

"We dear one are going to have some good fun." Soda said grinning from ear to ear.

"Meaning?" Emily asked curiously.

"You'll see. You'll see. But first things first how you feel about racing." Soda asked her curiously.

"You're taking me to a drag race aren't you." Emily said pointedly giving him a look.

"Perhaps….But seriously. You ever been to one?" Soda asked her innocently Enough.

"No. Haven't been to one. I'll go and watch so long as I don't gotta get in the car." Emily told him sternly.

"You won't have to. You'll be by your favorite uncle cheering on his buddy with him." Soda said putting an arm around Emily's shoulders.

"Who says you're my favorite uncle." Emily said making soda gasp.

"Who lets you get away with more?" Soda asked seriously.

"You do." Emily said getting into the car with him. The drive lasted maybe an hour at best before they arrived at the track.

"Ah Emily!" Amanda shouted motioning the girl over to her. Soda followed suit sitting on Emily's opposite side.

"Oh who's this?" Amanda asked looking to soda.

"My uncle and don't think about it." Emily told her friend sternly.

"Oh come on. He's cute."

"I don't need an step aunt the same age as me thank you very much." Emily told Amanda who giggled.

"You know I'm right here you two."

"We know." Amanda and Emily said at the same time.

Emily looked over at a car and grimaced seeing it. "That's ugly." Emily said making soda look at her.

"Which one?"

"That brown green one. It looks like someone puke on a piece of paper and took it to a customs paint shop to get it done." Emily said making Amanda crack up laughing some for soda.

"Girly you are by far the most entertaining person I've met." Amanda said wiping away a few tears from her eyes.

"Oh your too kind." Emily said Bowing some.

The race soon began and Emily eyed Steve's car. It looked rather nice and soon enough the first set had been finished.

"Where's the…"

"Restrooms are that way." Soda said pointing to a building not too far from where they were.

"Thanks." Emily said rushing off.

She used the restroom and as she was getting out she got stopped by someone.

"Huh didn't know you go to races like this." James said in genial shock.

"My uncle took me." Emily said simply.

"Ah...look since the get together and all. My old man had cracked down on his boys for catcalling. Pretty hard." James said seeing Emily smile.

"Good. But it's pathetic it took me to be in a bad mood for you all to open your eyes and actually see what's going on around you." Emily said arms folded over.

"Yeah it is. Look have you given it thought to being friends?" James asked her curiosity.

"Yeah we can be friends. But I'm not hanging with you and your group of friends."

"They're not all bad."

"How many times have you gotten black out drunk at a party are almost OD on popping pills and how many of them were there beside you to make sure you were alright." Emily adked seeing James face fall.

"None."

"Then you need new friends." Emily told him simply.

"Fuck...that's. Why do you do this? Open people's eyes to the obvious that they ignore." James asked her running his fingers through his hair some.

"Can't he helped. Look if you wanna continue to watch the races, you can join us. I make no promises my uncle does give you Death glares though. " Emily said gently.

"Uh Yeah...yeah I'd like that." James said following closely behind Emily.

Emily took her original seat while James sat before her so he could chat with her some if He choose to,but with the death glares soda gave him. He opted not to.

The race was soon over and the winner was Steve Randle for once.

"Woot go Steve!" Soda shouted to his friend waving at him like some goofball.

Emily followed Soda down to the pit to greet his friend.

"Huh oh hey Emily. This one drag you here then?" Steve asked cocking an eyebrow some.

"You could say that." Emily said gently.

"Emily you wanna spend the night tomorrow!" Amanda shouted to her friend.

"I'll half to ask my godfather tonight if I can. I'll call you later about it!" Emily shouted back.

"You better Em!" Amanda shouted.

"Em….?" Soda asked.

"Oh come on it's not like you two don't have nicknames for each other." Emily pointed out to the duo.

"She's got you there Sodie pop." Steve said chuckling some.

"So what's with James?" Soda asked Emily as the duo headed back to the car. It was close to one at this point and both of them were ready to head home.

"He just wants to be friends". Emily said making soda look at her.

"Not that time of friends. Jesus. I wouldn't do that." Emily said smacking soda's shoulder some.

"Okay..I trust you. I don't trust him. " Soda said sternly.

"Yeah that was obvious at the track. You kept giving him death glares." Emily pointed out to her uncle.

"Okay so I was giving him death glares. He did ask you out under bad circumstances."

"I think he just needs friends who like him for him and don't try to get him to do drugs with them." Emily said softly.

"Someone like you?" Soda asked making her nod her head shyly.

"Okay but if things progress to more, I make no guarantees that he doesn't end up missing and in a garbage sack somewhere." Soda said sternly Enough.

"Mhmmm..so do you think pony will let me spend the night at Mandy's?" Emily asked seriously.

"He might. You'll have to ask him." Soda said softly.

"Yeah...Okay. I'll ask him later tonight." Emily said smiling some.


	8. Quality time with Uncle Darry

Emily screamed suddenly in the bathroom as the light bulb blew out, leaving her in the dark just as she was getting her hair pulled back. She dropped the brush in panic and backed from the mirror.

Darry heard her screaming and practically ran to the bathroom. "Everything Alright?" Darry asked knocking on the door softly. You could hear the evident worry in his voice.

"The light bulb blew out." Emily said softly trying to calm her over beating heart in her chest. The light bulb blowing out scared her half to death.

"You Get glass on you?" Darry asked gently opening the door. He could barely even see in the bathroom.

"I don't think so." Emily said looking around her body.

"Doesn't look like it why don't you come out here just to be sure." Darry suggested to her not getting an argument from it. Darry looked her over carefully making sure she didn't even have a tiny bit of glass in her.

"Looks like you don't have any." Darry said smiling relieved at the fact.

Now I need to fix this stupid thing." Darry said waking back into the bathroom and looking up at the socket with still some broken glass in it.

Darry noticed Emily standing In the doorway staring at him rather curiosity.

"You okay?" Darry asked her looking over at her with a cocked eyebrow. He'd admit it did annoy him slightly.

"How are you going to remove that without getting glass in you?" Emily asked him curiously enough.

Darry smiled some at that. None of his own brothers were curious about this stuff at all. They always left it up to Darry. But now. Now he had a niece that actually seemed to be curious about household maintenance. He sure wasn't about to let this slip through his fingers.

"I can show you. I just need you to get me my flashlight hanging by the back door first off." Darry told Emily whom nodded and walked off to get the flashlight.

She grabbed it and flicked it on before walking back to the bathroom. She made sure the light was pointed down to not blind her uncle at all.

"Here." She said softly handing him the light. Darry looked the lightbulb over and sighed some.

"I'm going to need you to go into the kitchen and grab me one of the potatoes." Darry said seeing Emily give him a confused look.

"What's that going to do?" She asked him genuinely curious.

"It's going to get what's left of the light bulb out of the socket without me having to touch the glass." Darry explained to her.

"Oh...okay." Emily said grabbing him a potato and then handed it to him once back in the bathroom.

"Alright. Come here." Darry told Emily making sure she stood where he had been.

"Okay Why?" Emily asked him as he handed her the potato. She just stared at it rather confused and then back to him equally confused.

"I want you to just place the potato on the light bulb. " Darry told her seriously.

"You want me to what?" Emily asked curiously.

"I want you to put the potato on the light bulb." Darry said gently.

"How? Won't I get glass in my hand?" Emily asked him seriously.

"No you won't. Just hold the other end of the potato and just push it onto the light bulb up there." Darry said calmly.

"Like this?" Emily asked doing as told. She didn't sound so sure of himself.

"Exactly now just remove the lightbulb as normal." Darry said simply enough.

"Like normal? Okay…." Emily said not sure about it. She twisted the bulb out and held it by its bottom.

"Huh..I didn't think it'd be that easy." Emily said looking the potatoe with the broken lightbulb in it over.

"Well it is." Darry said putting a new light bulb in.

"There that should do it." Darry said simply enough.

"Why don't you toss that in the garbage here." Darry suggested. Emily tossed the potato into the bin and then just stood there watching Darry flick the light back on.

"Okay..there we go it works out." Darry said.

"Uh Uncle Darry." Emily asked Darry as he was about to leave. He didn't know rather to be annoyed again or not.

"Yeah Emily, what is it?" Darry asked gently leaning in the doorway.

"Do you think maybe you could show me other household maintenance tricks? Maybe how to fix a roof?" Emily asked him shyly. His eyes practically lit up. His niece wanted to know about construction? Oh he could do a happy dance right now.

"Course. Why don't I show you how to repair a roof first and then the other things Alright?" Darry asked her gently.

"okay." Emily said.

"Alright come on then." Darry said simply making sure she followed him out.

"You afraid of heights?" Darry asked her simply as he grabbed a ladder from the garage.

"No. Not really." Emily said as Darry placed the ladder on the ground and leveled it near the garage.

"Okay I want you to climb on up here and wait for me alright." Darry told Emily sternly. Emily did as told and watched as her uncle climbed up the ladder behind her.

"Alright see how this is loose?" Darry said easily peeling a shingle off of the roof and then tossing it to the ground.

"Yeah." Emily said softly.

"I want you to go into the tool box and pull out the electric nail driver." Darry said seriously.

"Okay do I just turn it on." Emily asked curiously.

"Yep ,but don't do it until you are above the area you are nailing." Darry told her sternly getting a faint headnod.

"Okay?" Emily said hesitantly.

"It's so you don't accidentally nail your hand to the roof or mine. It's happened to me before. It's not fun." Darry told her simply.

"Oh…"

She steadied the nail gun and fired it.

"Is that right?" She asked Darry looking up at him.

"Yeah it's perfect. Think you can do the others here. Just like this one." Darry said getting a faint head nod from her.

She did as told and one after the other she fixed the roof shingles that needed fixing. It didn't take too long maybe half an hour at best. Darry watched her making sure she didn't hurt herself at all.

"Is that it?" Emily asked Darry looking up at him with soft eyes.

"Yeah you did good kiddo." Darry said smiling rather proud at Emily.

"I didn't think this would be that easy." Emily told Darry rubbed the back of her neck some..

"This particular stuff is, but not everything is this easy." Darry told her simply. Darry climbed down first and held the ladder so Emily could get down safely.

"Hey uncle Darry." Emily said as the duo got inside and he handed her a water.

"Yes?" Darry asked gently after taking a drink of his water.

"Are there female construction workers?" Emily asked.

"Not that I know of. But I don't see why there can't be." Darry said smiling.

"Good. Because I was thinking about maybe being a construction worker perhaps. Like you." Emily said shyly.

"You wanna be a construction worker? Go right ahead. I can teach you other things later on. Sound good?"

"Yeah sounds good." Emily said taking another drink from her water.


	9. The girlfriend

**Author's note- Sorry for the lack of updates. I just had some minor writers block is all. I hope this makes up for it.**

"Where'd pony go?" Emily asked softly looking to Darry.

"Out with Laura." Darry said seeing Emily look at him a tad bit sad. He cocked an eyebrow and placed his paper down.

"Everything alright?" Darry asked softly. Emily nodded her head heading back up to her room , slamming the door behind her.

It wasn't fair. She and her godfather had made plans to go to the movie several times and he always canceled because of this Laura chick. Huffing some Emily sat back on the bed sulking.

"Hey...you Okay in here." Darry asked gently pushing her door open. Emily shot him a glare which he was pretty use to given his kid brothers did the same thing.

"I'm fine. Just go." Emily said pulling her knees to her chest and resting her cheek on them.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Darry said then asked gently. He sat down on the bed next to her and gently brought her head up right.

"Nothing's wrong. It's stupid okay. " Emily said looking to her feet.

"I'm listening." Darry said making Emily sigh some and fiddle with her hair.

"It's just every time me and pony make plans anymore he always cancels the last minute to be with Laura. I wouldn't mind so much if he told me in advance but he never does. We were suppose to go to the movies tonight and he canceled to go be with his precious Laura." Emily said irritably. Darry could sense hints of jealousy in her tone.

"It's not fair Ponyboy doesn't tell you in advance he's going to cancel on plans. But Emily you mean the world to him. He'd walk on broken glass for you sweetheart. There's no need to be Jealous." Darry said getting a shocked look from Emily.

"I'm not jealous!" She squealed at him making him chuckle softly.

"Sure you aren't. Look why don't I see if Ponyboy will bring Laura home for dinner okay? That sound good to you." Darry suggested to Emily.

"Yeah okay I guess." Emily said making Darry grin.

"I'll go call him. He should be at her place by now." Darry said firmly making Emily snort some.

Great this strange woman had a place of her own. Not something Emily liked the idea of. Ponyboy will probably have her move if things work or between him and Laura. That wasn't something Emily was looking forward to at all.

"Oh hello Darrel yes he's here." Laura said into her phone giggling softly. She handed it over to Ponyboy who was a tad worried his brother had called him. His mind raced with worst case scenarios until Darry spoke again.

"Listen Ponyboy I don't want to mess with you and your love life, but you need to stop canceling plans last minute with Emily." Darry said making Ponyboy swallow hard. He had completely forgotten he made plans to go to the movie with Emily until just now.

"Geez Darry I completely forgot. She hates me right now doesn't she." Ponyboy said softly.

"No but she'd probably feel a lot better if you and Laura came to dinner and Emily can meet her properly." Darry suggested to his kid brother.

"Yeah alright. We will be there by four Darry. See you then." Ponyboy said hanging the phone up.

"So Who's this She?" Laura asked pretty defensive. Ponyboy chuckled softly and kissed her cheek some.

"My darling god daughter love. Emily. You'll love her. She is the sweetest most kind caring person you'll ever meet. She's also not afraid to put people in their place when needed." Ponyboy said making Laura smile.

"She's really does sound darling. But won't her mother be concerned about you introducing me to her." Laura said making Ponyboy look down in shame. He hadn't exactly told Laura he had custody of Emily. Heck he never so much as mentioned Emily before now.

"I have full custody of her. Her folks died in a car wreck a little while back." Ponyboy said seeing Laura's face fall.

"I had no idea...oh the poor dear. Is she okay?" Laura asked softly.

"She's slowly getting better." Ponyboy said softly.

"That's good to hear." Laura said smiling.

Emily yawned some sitting back on her bed. She was still a bit upset her godfather canceled plans. It only got worse when Darry said he forgot. All because of this Laura Chick. Just who did this girl think she was to take away her godfather like this. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't.

"Emily can you come here for a moment please." Ponyboy called up to his god daughter. She slowly walked to the kitchen to find some woman clinging to her godfather. Emily cocked an eyebrow at the woman rather confused. She didn't look terrible but looks can be deceiving.

"Emily this is Laura my girlfriend." Ponyboy told Emily seeing her face drop.

She didn't like the sound of having a new motherly figure already. She still wasn't over her own mother's death. Emily doubted she ever would be.

"It's nice to meet you honey. Your godfather told me all about you on the way here." Laura said smiling gently at the young girl and only got a scowled look as a response. She was a bit taken back by it but didn't let it bother her all that much. After all, Emily was probably still upset over her mother's death and viewed Laura as someone trying to replace her mother.

Emily sat in front of Laura and Ponyboy beings Laura took her usual spot next to her godfather. Emily mumbled something and took a bite of food.

"So Emily. I heard you told some guys off about catcalling." Laura said trying to break the ice with her boyfriend's god daughter.

"Yeah I did. They deserved it. It's irritating that all guys do it and yet the ones on this side of town think it's funny to do. Well at least they did." Emily said poking at her food some. She wasn't all that hungry at the moment. Maybe it had to do with the fact she had judged Laura too soon.

"That's good honey. It means your a strong girl and you'll be a strong woman when your older. Someone who doesn't need a man to wait on her hand in foot." Laura said smiling at Emily.

"I guess that doesn't sound bad." Emily said take a few more bites of food before excusing herself from the table. Ponyboy looked back to her room and quickly got up.

He knocked on her door and opened it to find her sitting on her bed.

"Hey. Look I'm sorry about always canceling or forgetting plans I've made with you." Ponyboy said apologetically.

"You could have just moved the plans to another day if seeing Laura means so much to you." Emily said not looking at her godfather.

"Emily are you jealous of Laura?"

"So what if I might be." Emily said softly.

"Sweetheart. You mean the world to me. In Fact you are practically my world. But it doesn't mean I don't have enough room in my heart to share my world with Laura too. She's a nice girl Emily. Just give her a chance. You'll see. You'll grow to like her as much as I do." Ponyboy said seriously.

"I guess I can give her a chance. But no more canceling plans with me last minute." Emily told her god father sternly jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"You have my word." Ponyboy said smiling softly. He helped Emily back up and brought her back out to try and get her to at least talk to Laura some more.

"So Emily. Darry here tells me your looking to be a construction worker. You know I used to work in construction at my old town." Laura said seeing Emily's eyes lit up.

"You did. You were a construction worker?" Emily asked taking a seat before Laura.

"I was. It's a messy job. But rather rewarding too. If this old geezer is to busy to teach you about construction work, I'd be happy to teach you what I know." Laura said seeing Emily smile at her.

"You know if like that Laura." Emily said gently. Ponyboy sighed in slight relief glad the duo seemed to be getting along better now. Who knew his girlfriend was a construction worker.


	10. Emily gets into Espresso

Emily sighed some tapping her fingers on the counter. She needed something to keep her awake. Then it hit her, she'd seen Darry put some espresso in the upper cabinet above the stove. Just one issue she'd have to climb on the stove, but she was far too short to do so. So she grabbed a chair, climbed on it, then on the stove, then grabbed the espresso and finally climbed back down.

She quickly made up a cup and downed it fairly quickly. Her feet twitched some and soon she was sliding back and forth in the kitchen on her socks. She giggled some as she fell back and smacked her head on the floor.

The door opened and shut gently to reveal her baby sitter. "Hey kiddie I'm here to…" Two said getting cut off by Emily.

"Hi two. Two. Two. Two." Emily said jumping up from the floor quickly.

Two glanced at the counter and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Of all things for Emily to get ahold of, it had to Espresso. The purest caffeine form there is. The girl was doing cartwheels in the living room , she was so hyper. No literally she was doing cartwheels and about knocked a few photo frames over. Luckily she didn't otherwise Two was sure she'd get glass In her hands and keep doing cartwheels.

Emily heard the door shut and rushed over to it.

"Hi Darry. What'd you bring home? Can we go to the movie later? Can we make cookies...ooh I want chocolate chip cookies or maybe some more cake..yeah cake sounds good." Emily said Quickly to her bewildered uncle.

"Keith Mathews What did you do?" Darry asked as two bit covered his mouth to keep from laughing still.

"I did nothing. She got ahold of your espresso. Something about needing to be awake or something. Hell if remembered." Two said laughing so hard his ribs began to hurt.

"And why didn't you stop her!" Darry boomed loudly.

"Hey. She's the one the had it downed by I got here. I came here to her like this." Two said in his defense.

"Emily this true?"

"Is what true?" Emily asked having not paid attention to word of what the others had been saying. She was far too busy doing a handstand.

"Did you get ahold of espresso?" Darry asked arms folded over.

"If I say yes you gonna yell?" Emily asked pouting her lip.

"No, I won't. So did you?" Darry asked getting a head nod.

"Alright why don't you try to calm down. Okay before your godfather gets home and has a heart attack." Darry suggested softly.

"But Dawy! I'm bored. I wanna go outside. Can I go outside! Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please! Please! Please!" Emily begged her uncle who at this point was wondering why he even had espresso in the house in the first place.

"Be my guest. But stay in the backyard ." Darry said watching Emily rushed outside and like Darry said, she stayed in the backyard. Her hyperness got the better of her as she monkey climbed up the big tree in the yard. She swung from a branch and luckily she caught the second branch, otherwise Darry would have to explain why Emily was hurt.

"You worn out yet?" Darry asked walking outside.

"Emily?"

"Emily!"

Emily popped out from a branch and was just hanging there upside down. "Awe...I have to go back inside now?" Emily asked pouting her lip sadly. She about gave Darry a heart attack when she spun around and sat up right on the branch.

"You're still hyper aren't you." Darry says seriously shaking he head. He'd make a mental note to never have espresso in the house again, that or put it up to where Emily can't reach it.

"Darry what are you doing out here?" Ponyboy asked approaching his brother after work. Soda had been nice enough to pick him and drop him off before heading off to Steve's for the weekend.

"You're goddaughter got a hold of Espresso." Darry said making Ponyboy give him a look.

"How bad?" He asked hoping it was nothing too horrible.

"Come over here and tell me yourself." Darry said looking up at the tree Emily was still in.

"Jesus. Emily get down from there." Ponyboy said worriedly.

"Hi Ponyboy!" Emily said giggling at the look her godfather gave her.

"Will you please get down from there?" Pony asked her getting a sigh. She slowly climbed down and stood before her godfather.

"Emily how'd you get a hold of espresso?" Pony asked her making sure she was focused on him and not the area around her.

"Uh I found it." She said her eyes drifting over to a squirrel on the fence line.

"Where at? Emily where at?" Pony asked gently shaking Emily to make her look his way again.

"In the house." She said her feet bouncing on the pavement.

"Where at in the house?" Pony asked her seriously.

"Kitchen."

"Where at in the kitchen."

"Uh the cabinet I think. Yeah. Yeah the cabinet above the stove." Emily said bouncing on her feet still.

"How the hell you get up there?" Pony asked her already seeming to know the answer.

"I climbed." She said making both Curtis brothers pale slightly.

"You did what…." Darry said looking at Emily wide eyed.

"I climbed. I used a chair and climbed. I just wanted to be able to stay up." Emily said her slight defense.

"Why did you wanna stay up for?" Pony asked her softly noticing how she was starting to calm down now.

"Uh...can't remember."

"Okay…" pony said simply to her.

"Can we make cookies now? Please. Please. Please." Emily begged her godfather who snickered some.

"Yeah we can make some cookies? You want chocolate chip right?" Pony said getting an eager nod from her. He shook his head amused as she ran inside before him.

"You should probably hide the espresso. I've never seen her so dam hyperactive." Pony said seriously making Darry chuckle some.

"Don't worry I will put it where she'll never find it." Darry said heading inside behind his brother.

"Two biiiiiiiiiit! You wanna make cookies with us?" Emily asked bouncing somewhat still.

"Sure." He said getting up rather glad the young teen and him finally were getting along now.

"Yeah!" Emily cheered happily.

They all made the cookies with the insisting of Soda that they be green in color. Emily snagged one while it was still hot. "Hot. Hot. Hot." She said holding it in her cold hands.

"Then put it down." Pony said chuckling softly as she glared at him and took a bite of it. She smiled happily skipping back off to her room. Ponyboy shook his head some smiling as did the others.

He glanced over seeing Darry taking the espresso out to the truck and hiding it in the glove department. Now hopefully Emily wouldn't get ahold of it again.


	11. It’s not crap!

Emily snorted some hearing yet another Elvis song. It'd be one thing if it were a different song, but half the time they listen to the same record player everytime Curly came over. Why her godfather's friend Curly loved the guy was beyond her. If she didn't know better , she'd say Curly had a celebrity crush on the man. She tried to muffle out the sound with her hands and that didn't work so well. Sighing she grabbed her pillow in a mock attempt to try to drown out the loud record. She saw the door open and their stood her godfather chuckling at the glare she gave him.

He held out a cassette player with some headphones to her which she gladly snatched from him. He knew his goddaughter all too well. Ponyboy headed back out to the living room where Curly was still munching on the popcorn they had made to share. From the looks of things he'd eaten more than half of it. Ponyboy shook his head yanking the bowl from him to get some popcorn of his own.

Emily looked through the songs and frowned at most of the choices. It wasn't that she didn't like any of them per say, she was just tired of hearing them all the time. She wanted to hear something new. Her friend had given her a cassette tape of some new radio hits. She could listen to that. It'd be better than another Elvis song surely.

It's not that she hated the guy, she just hated the fact that's the only music anyone in her house ever seemed to listen to. Even if Curly wasn't hear playing it on full blast.

The first song blasted into her ears and a faint smile spread on her lips. Oh this was far better than that junk they kept listing to in the living room. She began to sway her hips and twirl about her room. Lucky for her the door was shut otherwise she'd have been embarrassed.

She stopped moving and sat down taking the heads phone off once the song was over. By the time her song ended so did that stupid Elvis song.

"Which song you listen to?" Pony asked her curiosity as she reached into the fridge for a water bottle.

"Uh Dancing Queen." Emily said taking a sip of her water.

"That crap. It's no good. Trust me little Curtis. It's crap." Curly said making Emily glare at him.

"Oh like listening to Elvis no stop isn't? You need to play other songs Shepherd. The same artist gets old. If I didn't know better, I'd say you actually have a crush on the guy." Emily said making Curly get up.

"Curly don't." Ponyboy said attempting to hold the angry Shepherd boy back and failed miserably.

"You saying I'm gay? Is that it?" Curly asked her glaring hard.

"No but it wouldn't surprise me if you were bi at all." Emily said calmly to him. He shook his head some running his fingers back through his greased hair.

"You sure she's related to Johnny. This one's got a mouth on her and an attitude at that." Curly said looking back at Ponyboy. He shrugged some looking to Emily.

"Anyways, Dancing Queen isn't crap. Have you ever listened to it?" Emily asked Curly seriously. He opened his mouth to argue with her, but in all actuality he never heard the song and didn't want to because his own brother said it was crap.

"No."

"Okay why don't I play it for both of you then. You don't have to like it. Just at least listen to it yourself before judging the song." Emily told the duo getting head nods from them. She smiled walking back to get the cassette player and came back out to the living room.

She bit her lip at the look both of them had. "This...this is what is considered music today? You're joking right?" Pony asked his god daughter seriously.

"Told ya it was crap." Curly Told Ponyboy.

"I never said ya had to like it. But that doesn't mean I hate it. So you better get used to hearing it in my room." Emily told her godfather seriously hitting the stop button on the cassette player.

Pony shook his head some. "Oh come on. They played songs like this at the prom a while back and you didn't complain then about it. You're only complaining because he's here. And heaven forbid you don't agree to a fellow greaser." Emily said grabbing the cassette tape from the living room coffee table and storming back to her room. She slammed the door making Ponyboy sigh some.

"You should go Curly." Pony Told his friend walking back to his god daughter's room. His friend understood and headed off to get a few quick drinks at Buck's. At least now he was legally allowed to be there.

"Hey." Pony said walking into Emily's room and sitting on her bed.

"Look I'm just not a huge fan of that song, but it doesn't mean I won't like one of the other songs. What else do you have on the cassette?" Ponyboy asked Emily.

"The next one up is Bohemian rhapsody." Emily said looking at the cassette tape. Ponyboy hit play and the duo both looked slightly puzzled for a bit. Till Emily smiled and clapped her hand in realization.

"Ah! It's Freddie Mercury! I know that voice from anywhere." Emily said giggling at her godfather's look.

"What..he's a cutie. Way cuter than Elvis and them." Emily said leaning back in her bed.

"That so? Is he cuter than Paul Newman then?" Ponyboy asked knowing about his god daughter's celebrity crush on the man.

"No celebrity is cuter than Paul Newman." Emily said sticking her tongue out at Ponyboy. The song stopped and before the next one came on, Ponyboy stopped the cassette player.

"Okay I kinda liked that one. But maybe don't play dancing queen a whole lot okay?" Ponyboy asked her seriously.

"Fine. I won't play it as much as the others." Emily said softly pouting some.

"That's all I ask." Ponyboy said smiling at her gently.

"Just no more Elvis okay. At least change up what you listen to too." Emily said seriously.

"Alright. Alright. I'll listen to other artists too. I can ban Curly from here you won't me to." Ponyboy offered getting a slight head shake.

"Just changing up the music that plays here is fine." Emily said softly.


	12. Sick day

Emily groaned in slight pain as someone pounded on her doorway. It sounded like they were using a jackhammer outside her doorway. She grabbed her pillow and used it to cover her ears up, hoping that would ease the pounding in her head too. Ponyboy sighed some opening the bedroom door after not getting much of a response from his god daughter.

"Emily you don't want to be late to school on the first day back do you?" Ponyboy asked his goddaughter gently. She just gave him a tired look before shutting her eyes once more.

Ponyboy shook his head slightly amused as she covered her face up in her blanket. Ponyboy tucked the blanket from her and even opened her curtains as wide as they would go, to allow the sunlight in. Emily grumbled some and sat up slowly. She could feel her stomach rolling but put that on just needing to eat. As for her headache she figured it was because she didn't get to sleep till past two am.

"Alright up and at em. Breakfast is on the table downstairs for you." Ponyboy told her gently.

Emily nodded her head slowly and stood up. Which honestly wasn't the best idea for her to do. Her legs wobbled some and she felt like she might empty her stomach if she took a step. She swallowed hard and slowly managed to get her clothing gathered for a nice shower. Maybe that would help her too.

She quickly hopped into the shower and slowly

Got out to sit at the table. Steve and two bit were in an argument about who actually won last night's poker game. It didn't faze the other three, but for Emily it sounded like they were using megaphones and screaming in her ears about it. She rubbed at one of her ears slightly to ease the discomfort and it seemed to work well for her. She sorta stared at her food not too sure if it would ease her stomach or not.

Emily picked up her fork and very hesitantly took a bite of the blue dyed scrambled eggs. It had been soda's turn to make breakfast and he always colored the food.

Emily sniffled some taking another bite. She had to double swallow feeling some of the last bite trying to get back up her throat. Steve and two bit's yelling kept getting worse and worse. So much so that Emily pushed her plate forward and used the cold table as a head rest. No one noticed at first because they all seemed to be in their own conversations. That's until Ponyboy saw she hardly ate her food.

"Hey...you feeling alright?" Pony asked Emily gently. She barely brought her head up and gently shook her head no. The arguing got louder and louder and Emily couldn't exactly control her stomach much longer. She ended up getting sick not only on the floor but onto pony some too. She was miserable and had Ponyboy not have caught her, she'd end up in a pool of her own vomit. She was crying rather from embarrassment or pain that was left to be seen.

"Hey Honey I'm going move you over here so pony can get cleaned up alright." Soda said gently to her. Steve and two looked at her sadly feeling rather bad about causing her to get sick. At least that's how they saw it. The duo helped Darry clean up the mess and once Ponyboy for cleaned up, he helped Emily to clean herself up.

While the duo did that, Darry made sure to get a blanket setup for her. It seemed this girl was almost too prone to the stomach flu. "Easy does it. I'm going to the store you want me to pick you up something?" Darry asked Emily gently.

"Some seven up or sprite would be nice. Maybe some saltine crackers too." Emily said tiredly laying her head down. Darry smiled gently heading out. Ponyboy made sure to call the school for Emily and tell them she was sick and wouldn't be making it in.

"Guys I have to get to work. I've already taken a lot of time off as it is. Can one of you watch her. I get off at one." Pony Told the Steve and two bit. Pony already knew soda had work today so it was up to one of them to babysit her.

"I got work too kid otherwise I would." Steve said seriously to Ponyboy feeling rather bad about it.

"What about you two?" Pony asked simply.

"I have the interview today otherwise I would." Two said seriously looking over at Emily. Ponyboy sighed heavily going over to the phone. He didn't want either of the duo he was about to call to be left alone with his goddaughter but he didn't have much choice at all.

"Shepherd's whatcha want?" Curly asked into the phone.

"I need one of you to keep an eye on Emily." Pony said simply.

"Like what out and about or…."

"She's got the stomach flu again and I need someone here to make sure she keeps her fluids up and doesn't pass out like last time." Pony said simply.

"I would but I got a court meet today little Curtis. Maybe I can see if Tim will. Sure he won't mind." Curly said simply placing the phone down to chat with his brother real fast. The line went dead so Ponyboy wasn't sure if Tim would babysit Emily or not. About half an hour went by and finally pony heard a car pull into the driveway. It was Tim.

"Thanks Tim. I really appreciate this." Pony said walking over to Emily and gently waking her up.

"Hmmm?" Emily asked rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

"Tim is going to be watching you. I'll be home around one Alright." Pony said getting a faint nod from Emily before she fell right back to sleep. Tim shook his head some as pony rushed outside to get to work on time.

Tim wasn't exactly use to dealing with sick kids. He never dealt with either sibling when they were sick. They usually were able to care for themselves. Tim sat back in the recliner flipping through the newspaper some.

Maybe an hour went by and Emily rushed to the bathroom before laying back down and slowly sipping on some ice water Tim was decent enough to get her. Maybe she had judged the old hood too quickly.

"I don't get why you'd of all people agree to watch me. Thought you hate kids." Emily said simply placing her water back down. Tim gave her a look and shut the newspaper.

"What makes ya say I hate kids?" Tim asked genuinely curious.

"You're a good. All you care about is yourself. And you reputation. Sides don't you have shit to be selling." Emily said point blank to him. Tim chuckled some at her. For a Cade she was a dam spitfire. It made him wonder if she actually is Johnny's little sister or not.

"Course I do. But I got my boys to do so. I'm the boss kiddie. What I say to them goes. As for hating kids, I don't exactly hate them hate them. I just find some of them unpleasing to be around alright. Now get back to sleep. You need the rest." Tim told her firmly. Emily would have argued with him but sleep did sound like a good idea right about now.

Darry came back home rather surprised to find Shepherd there. "Darrel." Tim said calmly greeting his friend. Darry nodded his head some setting some crackers and a glass of seven up by Emily's bedside.

"Hmmmm….Darry?" Emily asked gently sitting up. Darry smiled softly at her as she grabbed some crackers to much on. He really hated seeing his niece sick ,but it is what it is.

The next few hours went by and Emily got sick a few times before it stopped. She felt miserable still and had hardly been able to keep anything down at all. Ponyboy got home around one to Emily fast asleep on the couch and the others talking gently to help her sleep. He walked over to her gently feeling her forehead to make sure she wasn't running a fever and sighed in relief. She wasn't but that didn't mean her being pukey was good either.

It was about dinner time when Emily sat up easily feeling a lot better than she had been. Maybe it was something she had eaten or just some twenty for hot bug she caught from somewhere. "What's for food?" Emily asked gently looking into the living room.

"Depends how you feeling?" Ponyboy asked her simply.

"Better. " she said honestly.

"Do you want pizza like us or do you wanna try and have some chicken noodle Soup?" Pony asked her simply.

"Soup would be nice." Emily said figuring that wouldn't hurt if she did get sick again. She learned the hard way that pop stings coming back up, especially out of your nose.

"Soup it is." Pony said making her up some soup and then helping her sit at the table. She managed to eat a good chunk of it without feeling pukey at all, which was a good sign. It meant whatever she had had was out of her system.


	13. More than friends

Emily yawned boredly tapping her pencil on her desk. She made a vow to never take study hall again next year, what with her getting all of her work done in class and all. The teacher was hardly ever awake , so most of the time kids were chaotic. Amanda didn't share the same study hall ,So Emily didn't exactly have anyone she liked to talk to. Butch kept trying to talk to her and she kept ignoring the guy, knowing all too well he was only chatting her up to get her in his bed. She wasn't stupid.

The bell finally rang and Emily snapped up rushing out of the classroom.

"Emi!" Amanda screamed running the hallway like a total idiot and scooping her smaller friend into her arms. Amanda's did a twirl before setting Emily down giggling.

"So ready to go?" Amanda asked her new bestie with a smile. In her eyes Emily was just Darling, a living angel that could do no wrong.

"Yep. You sure you're dad is alright with me staying over tonight?" Emily asked her friend seriously.

"Emily you're fine. My daddy adores you." Amanda said making Emily give her a look.

"Okay...I'm skeptical given that smile of yours. But okay." Emily said grabbing her bag. She had packed it given her godfather gave her the a Okay to spend the night at Amanda's. Emily followed Amanda out to the car and got into the rather nice corvette. The girl was amazed at the interior of the car. It was zebra printed and she wondered how her friend got the interior to look as such.

The duo began chatting and singing along to the radio. Amanda stopped singing and smiled some listening to Emily sing. She found her voice soothing and rather beautiful. "I'm surprised you're not in the choir." Amanda said after the song switched over.

"Why? I'm not that good. Sides there stuck up anyhow." Emily commented softly.

"One you are that good, better even and two you're not wrong. They are all pretty stuck up. At least the ones I've unfortunately met." Amanda said taking a quick sharp left.

They pulled into the drive and found her father and his friends outside smoking and drinking. Emily rolled her eyes some out of habit. Amanda grabbed her hand and dragged her inside away from the men outside. Emily blushes slightly not so use to someone holding her hand at all.

Amanda let her hand go and Emily just stared at it some before shaking her head.

"So what you feel like. We can order out." Amanda said going to grab the phone.

"Or I can cook. It's no trouble. If that's okay." Emily said simply.

"Go for it girl. I trust you." Amanda said watching as Emily gathered some Ingredients. They looked odd to Amanda but to Emily they looked perfectly fine. The girl got to work and about ten minutes went by before not only Amanda felt her mouth watering at the foods smell. Another twenty minutes and the food was done.

"What did you make?" Amanda asked her sniffing the air again.

"Chili. I made this all the time for...well for my folks." Emily said simply handing Amanda a bowl of it. Amanda took a bit and her eyes lit up. Emily grabbed her self a bowl and was a bit surprised that the others grabbed bowls for themselves.

"How you feel about spending more Friday's over here?" Amanda's father asked Emily.

"Why? So I can cook for you lazy bums." Emily said taking a bite of her chili.

"Pretty much. I'll pay you."

"No. But I can write the recipes I know down and give it to you. So you know, you can cook on your own. It's not hard." Emily said simply finishing off her chili.

"Sounds good. I'll give forty for the book." He said simply.

"Oh you don't have to do that. It's fine." Emily said gently to Amanda's father .

"I insist. I'll expect the book by next week perhaps?"

"I can get it done by the time I head home on Monday." Emily said sitting back on the couch with Amanda.

"If you say so. Alright girls behave. I'll be back later tonight."

Amanda waved to her father and then grabbed the remote flipping the tv over to the twilight zone. "Emily I'm surprised you don't have many friends." Amanda commented gently as Emily handed her the bowl of popcorn back.

"Because no one really likes me a lot. At least not much close to my age."

"You're right no one likes you. But I know plenty of people who love you, myself included."

"As in playtonic right? Like sisters?" Emily asked Amanda slightly nervous.

"Or more…." Amanda said seeing Emily blush and quickly look away from her. Amanda snickered softly finding How Emily reacted to be adorable.

"You mean you...you actually love me, love me. Like love love. Like you wanna date me type love?" Emily asked Amanda in slight shock. Amanda nodded her head smirking some as Emily's eyes got slightly huge.

"But that's...i've always was taught it's wrong." Emily said simply to her friend.

"We're greaser's since when do we listen to society." Amanda said arms folded over once more. She had a point, greasers didn't exactly listen to society at all. They practically did the opposite of what was the norm.

"But I don't even know if I...if I even like you like you do me." Emily said softly scratching at the back of her head some.

"You don't have to. I won't force you into another you don't want to do. But why don't we try a simple kiss. If you don't like it you can pull away and I won't do anything more. Okay. I swear." Amanda said gently to the rather timid girl before her.

"Just one kiss?" Emily asked shyly.

"Mhmm….just one. Close your eyes." Amanda Told Emily gently. She was rather surprised Emily actually listened to her.

Amanda have Emily a chaste kiss and was the one to pull away first. Emily opened her eyes a slight pout on her lips. "Why'd you stop for?" She asked Amanda softly. Amanda snickered some unable to help herself.

"So you did like it." Amanda said smirking some.

"So what if I did?" Emily asked her challengingly.

"So you wanna be my girl. Ditch that fuck boy you had a crush on and stick to me. I'll treat you like a queen." Amanda said smiling.

"I want to but what about the others..won't they get mad. Try to kill us?" Emily asked Amanda who snorted some.

"My daddy's fine with who I date."

"It's not him I'm worried about and you know it." Emily said softly as Amanda pulled her onto her lap.

"I'm sure your godfather will be fine with it, same for your uncles. It's not like I'll ever hurt you. Plus I can't ever get you pregnant so there's that too." Amanda said making Emily swallow hard.

"Calm down. I won't be doing nothing with ya till you're ready Alright. " Amanda said feeling Emily tense up and then relax into her hold once more.

"Amanda, you never considered me a friend did you?"

"Nope. I've adored you since I first saw you." Amanda said making Emily look at her wide eyed.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly? You're adorable. I just couldn't resist you." Amanda said kissing the top of Emily's head lovingly.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

 **Author's note- yes I made Amanda , Emily's girlfriend. If you have a problem with it, that's your issue not mine. Don't worry there's not going to be any sex scenes what so ever later on or even a mention of one.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and apologies for not updating for a bit.**


	14. Author’s note

Hey! I just wanted to apologize for not updating for a while. I'm actually helping my sister to produce a short horror film in black and white. So I've been pretty busy with that. I'll try to update this on Sunday ,but I make no promises. Thanks for barring with me.


	15. Telling their families

Emily hummed softly as she began to chop up an apple for a pie she planned to make for Her Mandy. The duo had been dating for a good month now and in that month Emily was rather happy. She smiled a lot more and even began to laugh a lot more. There was always a smile on her face now.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Soda asked Emily smirking at her some. Emily swallowed hard and blushed.

She mumbled a soft," She's a girl."

"He a Soc or something?" Ponyboy asked his god daughter and she shook her head no. It wasn't that she was ashamed of Mandy. No she loved the girl, but she wasn't sure how to tell her godfather and family about the duo dating. Emily wasn't even sure If Mandy told her own father about the duo.

"So what's the problem?" Darry asked genuinely concerned. Emily sighed some and set the knife down, having finished chopping the apples for the pie.

"I'm not dating a guy." Emily said rubbing her arm slightly nervous. She looked ready to cry and she almost was.

"So you're a lesbian then?" Pony asked looking at the others. None of them had any looks of anger to them.

"No….yes….I don't know. I just know Mandy makes me happy." Emily said softly turning her back to the others. Even with her back to him, Ponyboy could still hear her crying. Emily sighed softly as Ponyboy turned her to face him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close for a much needed hug. "It doesn't matter if you're straight, lesbian, or even Bi, as long as you are happy and your significant other treats you right. That's all that matters." Ponyboy said making Emily start crying. It was a mix of sadness and relief.

"So I'm assuming Mandy means Amanda king right?" Soda asked as Ponyboy finally let Emily go. Emily nodded her head smiling.

"You have seemed happier lately." Soda commented smiling some. The others agreed with him watching as Emily went back to making the her pie.

"She coming here then or are you going over there?" Darry asked simply.

"Uh I'm going over there , But is it cool if she comes over on Sunday?" Emily asked Darry slightly nervous.

"Fine by me." Darry said watching Emily's eyes lit up. She then sat down and impatiently waited for the pie to be baked. After it was done, she just had to wait for Mandy to show up.

The door finally swung open and there stood Mandy. "Hey!" Mandy said hugging Emily tightly.

"Hey Amanda you have a moment?" Ponyboy asked her simply. Mandy cocked an eyebrow looking to Emily.

"They know about us now. They're good with it." Emily said as Amanda walked off with Ponyboy and then came back out.

Amanda had a hot blush on her cheeks as she hurried shoved Emily to her car and started it. "Mandy you Alright?" Emily asked her beloved rather worried.

"Mmm Fine. Just fine. Not use to being threatened by someone's family I'm dating. Then again you're the first girl I've dated so that could be why this is weird to me." Amanda said softly to Emily.

"Wait I'm the first girl you've dated? Wha…" Emily got out slightly shocked.

"Hey you're a cutie." Amanda said making Emily smile and cover her face some.

"So you want to tell my Dad about us then?" Amanda asked Emily as the duo pulled into her driveway. Her father was holding a meeting of sorts and all eyes locked on to Emily.

"Ah Em Good to see you again." Mr. king said smiling at the young girl.

"Hey daddy. You're cool with me dating her right." Amanda said making her father grin ear to ear.

"She's just what you need. Someone to spoil." Mr. King said watching the duo head inside.

"That's disgusting and you know it." One of his members said. He didn't even get a chance to blink before his boss struck him hard and knocked him off the porch.

"Anyone else have a problem with my daughter's girlfriend?" There were quick headshakes and few wide eyed looks given.

"Good. As for you Adam. Get out. Don't ever come back." Adam just stared at his no ex boss and glared.

"Fine. Sick bastard! Rot in hell." Adam said storming off angrily.

Mr. king walked inside to his daughter and her girlfriend cuddling on the couch. His eyes locked on to the pie Emily had baked for Amanda and him. "Em you make this pie?"

"Huh...yeah have a slice you want." Emily said snickering softy as Mr. king did just that. She then leaned more into Amanda. Mr. king smiled softly. He'd never seen his Mandy more happy than she had been the last month then she had been in all of her other relationships.

Emily was good for Amanda. Emily not only made Amanda happier , she also kept the girl out of trouble. Usually by the first week of her past relationships she'd get into a fight or even get sent to Juvy. Mr. king was quite fond of Emily. He in fact hoped some day she would get the king last name and become his daughter In law.


	16. Jumped again?

**Sorry this is so short. It's the best I could come up with. I hope you like it Night Nija!**

"Should we just walk, I mean your place is what a block from here. If that?" Amanda asks Emily , once again trying to start her piece of junk car. Amanda had been meaning to get a new car, but she hardly ever got enough money together for one.

"Em? You okay baby." Amanda asked her girlfriend slightly worried. Emily seemed to freeze up at the idea of walking to her place.

"Hey, it's broad daylight only a bunch of morons would try to jump us. Plus this is greaser territory baby. No soc in their right mind will dare jump us on our own turf." Amanda said softly to ease her girlfriend.

"Okay. Okay. We can walk." Emily says slightly nervous opening the car door. Her uneasiness only gets worse when she sees a Mustang slowly drive by them.

"Hey it's okay. Their just driving Em. They won't hurt ya. I won't let them. So come on." Amanda said grabbing Emily's hand in her own.

"I know. I know. It's just..well….I just hate the looks I've been getting from them at school lately." Emily says softly almost looking to the gravel in shame.

"Looks? Baby...what looks?" Amanda asks Emily stopping them both in their tracks and making sure Emily is looking her in the eyes.

"Looks of disgust. Is it wrong for us to love one another Mandy? I mean is it?" Emily says then asks sadly.

"No. It's not. Don't let them get in your head. Let them be full of hate." Amanda says softly kissing Emily on the forehead, exiting a giggle from her.

"Easier said than done. It's not just Looks I'm getting." Emily said accidentally out loud.

"Not just l...Emily baby what's been going on at school?" Amanda asks slightly angry and worried. Emily swallows hard and picks up Her pace.

"Emily!" Amanda screams yanking her back to her.

"Fine..Fine...They've been threatening me okay. I just...I don't want my godfather and them to get involved okay. I won't be able to leave the house again." Emily says softly making Amanda sigh.

"Baby...you know they only want to protect you. So the socs been threatening you then." Amanda says simply.

"No. You aren't getting thrown in Juvy Mandy. It's not happening." Emily says softly shaking her head slightly amused.

"Don't say I didn't offer."

"Mmhmmm. Come on. Pony's making lazana tonight." Emily says rushing ahead and then stopping dead in her tracks. Parked right before the alley way is the same mustang she saw slowly pass them earlier.

"Amanda!" Emily manages to get out as hands suddenly grab her and force her to the ground. She feels her heart pounding in her chest as a soc straddles her.

"What we say about being with a girl? It ain't right. But don't worry we can fix you. Can't we guys?" The soc on her says smirking down at her. Emily glances over seeing Amanda knocking one of the socs to the ground , trying in vain to get to her.

Amanda gets grabbed suddenly and knocked back. Her head hits the light pole behind her just right that she ends up knocking out cold. Emily screams in both terror and shock. There went her only hope. It seemed no one else was even out and about other than them.

"Help!"

"Oh shut her up!" A guy snaps slapping Emily hard in the cheek. She is crying now and struggling to try and get away from the guy on her and the ones around.

"Don't worry...this will be fun. For us anyways." The guy on her says leaning down to kiss her only stopping when a sudden bright light seemed to blind him briefly.

In a split second all of the guys had been knocked clean out. It rather confused Emily. She slowly sat up and was a bit surprised to find her savior holding out their hand, to help her up.

"Uh thanks?" Emily says rather questionably.

"Don't mention it Emily." The person says smiling at her. She can't make out who it is given the hoody they are wearing covers their eyes and nose.

"Who...who are you?" Emily asks slightly worried.

"Hey now, I'm harmless." The guy says looking around and bringing his hood down. Emily feels a lump in her throat and swallows it down.

"J.j.Johnny!" Emily says in both shock and excitement. She isn't sure what to do and lucky for her, her brother knows just what to do. He walks over to his baby sister and hugs her.

"How is this even possible?" Emily asks softly as Johnny lets her go.

"I'm not your guardian angel for nothing sis. Now I gotta get back. Just leave this between us three yeah." Johnny saying almost vanishing as quick as he had appeared.

"Three of us what is he t…" Emily says feeling a sudden hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Mandy?" Emily asks her girlfriend who looks slightly pale.

"Did that just happen?" Amanda asks Emily seriosily.

"Yes ,but let's take this to our graves." Emily says grabbing Amanda's hand and pulling her still shocked girlfriend along with her.

"Fine by me."


	17. Bonding

**Sorry for the lack of updates lately. Enjoy!**

Emily headed outside full on expecting to take the bus and was quite surprised to see Laura waiting for her.

"Well come on then. We don't have much time. Let's go." Laura called out the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Emily told Amanda sharing a soft kiss with her before rushing over to Laura's parked car. Laura smiles at her finding the couple rather adorable. It was nice to see Emily giggling and always having a look of happiness on her.

"Uh hi?" Emily said questionably not quite understanding why Laura had insisted on picking her up from school. Emily could have sworn she was told to take the bus home today. She honestly could have.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day?" Laura asked simply making Emily feel a bit uneasy. Not that she hated Laura. She just hated the fact Laura kept trying to be her mom. No one , no matter how nice would take her mother's place. It always felt like that's what Laura was trying to do half of the time.

"Okay what gives? Why did you pick me up from school for?" Emily asked arms folded over. Laura got a look of her over her face some. She just wanted to try and spend some time with Emily more. Get to know the girl some. After all, Laura figures Ponyboy was the one and sooner or later they'd be married. At least Laura hoped so.

"I thought we could spend some time together? Is that so bad." Laura asked gently seeing Emily roll her eyes. The attitude adjustment she'd had lately wasn't exactly good. She'd snapped at Steve the other day for no reason. Laura sighed some waiting for an answer.

"You're not my mother. So stop acting like it." Emily said angrily to Laura. Oh so that's the problem.

"Oh honey. I could never replace your mother. I never could. All I'm asking is that you let me love you, as my own. No one said that you can't have two mothers." Laura said softly , changing lanes.

"So you're lot trying to replace her at all? I thought you were…" Emily said softly feeling rather stupid about the whole ordeal.

"Yep, I'm not trying to replace her. I thought we could do some bonding. Just you, me and pony." Laura said smiling at Emily. Emily still wasn't sure why Laura wanted to bond with her so badly. Part of her thought she had some ulterior motives behind this. That was the part she listened to. The other part actually wanted to give Laura an actual chance, more so than Emily had given her.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked looking out the window. They were nowhere near her house.

"The theater. We are meeting Ponyboy there. I've managed to talk him into letting you see Greece." Laura said seeing Emily's eyes sparkle. Maybe Laura wasn't so bad after all.

"Seriously?! I've been trying to get him to let me go since it came out. How'd you convince him?" Emily asked curiously.

"I have my ways. Don't worry about it." Laura said giggling some at the face of disgust Emily gave her.

"Okay so I get to see Grease…." Emily said happily almost a bit too excited. So she had a bit of a celebrity crush on John Travolta. Okay a major one, he was kinda cute. Not that she didn't love her girlfriend, she just kinda had a crush on Him. Nothing she'd ever act upon.

"I know, That Travolta is a cutie." Laura said making Emily nod her head in agreement.

"He really is. He's cute." Emily said giggling some and hiding her face in her hands as she did so. Laura giggled some along with Emily.

"So Grease then? I'm surprised you actually convinced pony to see this. I thought he said he'd rather wear a dress than see this movie." Yep that's how much Ponyboy had not want to see the movie. He honestly didn't like the sound of it. Of course he'd heard about it from Curly, who had been dragged to see it by his oh so loving sister.

The two pulled into the parking lot meeting up with her godfather.

"Hey. School okay?" Pony asked Emily making her nod her head some. The duo followed Laura inside the theater and found their seats towards the back and the closest to the exit.

"What movie was this again?" Pony asked looking at Laura who smirked some, folding her arms over. If he knew what it was, he'd leave the theater.

"You'll just have to watch it, to find out." She said placing a finger to her lips and winking at Emily. She snickered along with her.

"Please tell me it's appropriate for her." Pony said pointing at Emily. Emily rolled her eyes some resting her cheek on her hand. It's like he forgets that he gave her the talk already.

"Yes it's appropriate. Don't worry just a little musical is all. It's fine." Laura told Ponyboy making him sigh some. It's not that he hated musicals it's just that it wasn't exactly his cup of tea.

The movie started playing and about ten minutes in Ponyboy was casting Laura a soft glare. He really didn't want to see this movie, but the house was packed and he'd have to squeeze his way through some socs. Socs That were casting him a glare already as it was.

"Really...this is how Hollywood pictures us?" He commented, rubbing his face with his hands some.

"Seariosily?" Pony asked looking back at Emily.

"Oh shhh." Emily said flicking his nose some, returning her gaze back to the screen.

"Oh leave her be. It's not a terrible movie. Rather sweat. At least it sheds you in good lighting. Not bad lighting." Laura said kissing pony on the cheek.

"So did I do good then?" Laura asked Emily who nodded her head slowly.

"How much longer is this movie?" Pony asked looking back at the screen. It seemed to be dragging on more so than it needed to.

"Oh hush. She's loving this movie. Plus look at her. She's smiling, and gushing." Laura said snickering some at Ponyboy's look of wide eyed shock. Oh boy his god daughter had a Hollywood crush. Wonderful. The movie finally ended and Ponyboy was more than happy to be out of there.

"So I was thinking we could make this a habit. Every other Friday we see a movie. Just the three of us." Laura suggested making Emily smile some.

"Yeah I'd like that. And about what happened in the car….i.I'm sorry. It's just. It's like I lost my mom one day and you're brought into my life the next." Emily said honestly making Laura smile softly. She walked back over to Emily and pulled her close, giving the girl a very needed hug.

"Honey, I've said it before, I could never replace your mother. But it doesn't mean you can't have two of them. I love you sweetie, as a mother. That won't ever change." Laura said seriously kissing the top of Emily's head.

"You think next time we can see a comedy or something?" Emily asked Laura after she pulled away from Emily.

"It depends if there's any out. Also if your godfather there will willingly go with us next time." Laura said making Ponyboy cast her a soft glare.

"If not we can make it a mother daughter bonding day." Emily suggested softly.

"That we could. It's not a bad idea. Maybe one Friday we can get your nails done." Laura said hoping into the driver's seat. Ponyboy said his goodbye to them as he sped off.

"It's a wonder he doesn't have any tickets." Emily commented buckling up.

"So we should watch a comedy next time then." Laura said pulling out of the parking lot.

"It's a plan." Emily said.


	18. Bad dream

_It was rather dark and at first Emily just figured she had pulled the covers over her head while she slept. She did do that a lot now. She slowly sat up feeling around for a blanket and the only thing she felt was grass? She blinked her eyes bringing her hand up to her face. Yep that was grass alright._

 _So...how'd she get outside? She didn't start sleep walking did she? Perhaps ,but if she was indeed outside given the grass and all, then where was the sky? Shouldn't the moon and stars be out to show her some light? She blinked some rubbing at her eyes all the more confused. She slowly stood up looking around in the pitch blackness. "Hello? Anybody there?! Hello! Hello! Hello!" Emily shouted loudly around the area. She got a very faint muffled response at that._

 _She slowly and rather stupidly decided to walk towards the sound. The closer she got , the more uneasy she felt. She took another step and the scene around her came into full view. She was at the curtis house and it oddly didn't feel as cheery and welcoming as it usually did. Infact everyone seemed to have their heads down and they were a tad too quite. Emily wasn't sure what to make of it._

 _"Can't believe it..." Pony said running his fingers through his hair. He looked over at Emily, But it seemed he didn't even see her. He just got up walking straight through the confused girl. She gasped slightly looking down at her hands. Had they always been this see through?!_

 _"She's dead." Pony said Sniffly softly and rubbing at his eyes. Laura was there sitting beside him and was that a bump? What?! Laura was having pony's kid? Seriosily!! What was even going on right now?! Emily just stood there all the more confused. None of this made any dam sense at all. She had just gone to bed earlier and now all this? She doesn't even remember leaving the bedroom. She sat in the kitchen corner trying to gather just what was happening. She felt a hand on her suddenly and things got dark again._

 _Emily let out a blood curling scream as she snapped up in the bed. She rubbed at her face some and swallowed hard. She figured perhaps a glass of water would help her out and made her way into the kitchen. Emily grabbed the water and slowly sipped on it looking at an old photo of her brother. He looked so scared and confused in it. So unlike the guardian angel of a brother she'd come to know._

 _"Emily? What are you doing up sweetheart." She heard in the doorway and glanced back seeing her godfather Ponyboy standing there._

 _"Sorry, I had a bad dream. Can I ask you something, why does he look so different. My brother. He..he doesn't look like him." Emily said confusing Ponyboy._

 _"What do you mean? This is the Johnny Cade I grew up with. He's always been this way." Ponysaid simply to her looking at the same photo._

 _"No he doesn't have the look of constant fear in his wyes anymore. This isn't the brother I know." Emily said making Ponyboy sigh softly._

 _"It could be that the one you saw, is at peace now. He can't be hurt anymore and he's with people who genially love and care for him." Pony said softly to her._

 _"Okay I guess.." Emily said finishing off her water._

 _"You wanna talk about your dream then, sweetheart?" Pony asked her gently knowing just how bad nightmares were. Well more like night terrors._

 _"I died at the park and you guys were so sad. It was weird. Really weird. It felt...it felt too real. Way too real." Emily said softly rubbing at her eyes some. The last thing she wanted was to start crying right now._

 _"Why don't we get back to your room and you can try to get some more sleep. It's only two am." Pony said gently to Emily._

 _"Will you stay till I fall asleep please." Emily said pouting her lip making Ponyboy snicker softly at her._

 _"Sure." He said making sure Emily got to her room. She laid back down on her and Ponyboy laid down beside her , pulling her close to him. She curled up beside him resting her ear on his chest. She was still pretty afraid to get to sleep at this moment._

 _"It's okay em. I got you. You're safe and any dreams you have , they won't ever happen. Okay. I promise I won't let anything ever happen to you." Ponyboy said gently petting her hair some to lip her to sleep. Emily yanwed softly rubbing at her eyes some and closed them finally._

 _"Goodnight Emily.." Ponyboy said softly kissing the top of her head._

 _"Night Dad." Emily said softly closing her eyes. Ponyboy's eyes snapped open at that and he looked down at her. Did she just? No...yes. She called him Dad. That was the first time she ever called him as such._

 _"Sweetheart. Did you just call me dad?" Pony asked gently making Emily open her eyes and snap up._

 _"I...sorry..I won't call you that again if you don't want me to. I just thought that..." Emily began ,rubbing the back of her neck and biting her lip nervously. Ponyboy chuckled softly shaking his head at her._

 _"Sweetheart if you wanna call me dad go on then." Ponyboy said smiling at her. Emily smiled back laying back down._

 _"Well night then dad." Emily said making Ponyboy grin ear to ear._

 _"Goodnight." Ponyboy said grinning ear to ear._


	19. Author’s note 2

I will post two more updates after this possibly three, but then that will be it for this! Thank you for the support on this everyone , I greatly appreciate it.


	20. Take your daughter to work

"Oh it's not that Boring." Ponyboy told Emily as she gave him a rather bored look. She wasn't so sure why she agreed to go with him to take your daughter to work day. Part of it might have been her curiosity about his job and the fact she didn't feel like being left alone at the house.

The duo pulled into a gravel parking lot and before them stood a huge building. They weren't exactly in Soc territory , but it wasn't greaser territory either. It was almost a mix of both. It seemed the socs who did go here, weren't terrible ones and the greasers who hung around here did nothing more than style their hair with grease. That was about it.

"So where is here exactly?" Emily asked looking at the sign in huge bright red lettering. It read Mrs. Smith's books and more. Leave it to her godfather to work in a fancy book store of sorts. Emily rolled her eyes some stepping into the huge place and was a little surprised at what she saw. It looked rather nicely kept and it's entire back wall was a huge collection of various hardback novels. Above each section was the genre.

It seems like the people who work here had a slight sense of humor, given every last book binding in the mystery section was facing the wall.

Emily shook her head slightly amused and followed her godfather up the steps to what seemed to be a meeting room. She walked inside seeing a handful of other girls in the room as well. There was a small tv in here and it seems the two youngest girls here both seven, were fighting over what they should watch. There was a girl in the corner reading a mystery novel, while another girl seemed to be reading a romance novel.

Then there were three girls chatting amongst themselves at a table. Emily took a seat on the couch. This was boring. She thought her godfather would at least show her around, but no. All he did was take her here and leave her alone with these girls. They didn't seem have bad, but none of them looked like greasers. Well the bickering seven year olds might be, but Emily wasn't all that sure.

What type of room was this even. It felt a bit too small to have all of these girls in it. "Hey tanny! You got a name?" One of the girls painting her nails at the table asked Emily.

"Emily. And you'd be?" Emily asked not really caring. It's not like she'd make friends with girls like them.

"I'm Betty, this is carie, And Maria." The girl announced. She seemed to be the ringleader of the trio.

"Pleasure. Look do they just leave us here till the end of the day or what?" Emily asked simply standing up and brushing her skirt off.

"Pretty much. They hardly ever have time for us at all. They claim to want to spend time with us, but all they seem to care about is their paychecks." Carie said simply rolling her eyes as she brushed her hair back behind her shoulder.

"Why don't we teach them what happens when they leave us alone? Maybe make it to where they question ever having a take your daughter to work day." Emily suggested getting everyone's attention.

"What you have in mind?" One of them asked making Emily smirk some mischievously.

Ponyboy yawned some fixing a display stand that a rowdy customer had knocked over. He was far used to it by now. He glanced at the clock and sighed softly. Hopefully Emily actually got along with the other girls here.

"So Ponyboy, Emily your actual daughter daughter or?" A guy behind the counter asked softly genially

Curious.

"Huh? Oh she's my goddaughter. But same thing right?" Pony asked hearing the beep sound of the intercam turning on. There was faint static sound and then a mock voice.

"Attention! Attention all employees! To celebrate take your daughter to work day, there will be a cake in the nearest meeting room! That is all!" Then the intercom went dead.

"You sure this will work?" One of the Seven year old said giggling hard through her hands. The others seeming to be snickering about the situation as well.

"Shhhh….." Emily said to the girls hearing their father's coming into the room. They filed in and Ponyboy grabbed the large knife left for them eyeing the cake oddly. It seemed it was mostly whipped frosting and barely any cake at all. Smelled kinda nice. Though oddly familiar, he honestly didn't care all that much. He was in need for a snack right now.

The girls all eyes Ponyboy as he attempted to cut the cake they had made. How they managed to get a hold of shaving cream at some bookstore wasn't much of a shocker. Only the first part of the building was the book store, the last half was a convenient store of sorts. Emily was now biting the inside of her cheek so hard , she could taste blood.

Ponyboy having had enough brought the knife up and quickly snapped it down. The cake exploded not only on him , but on the others around him. Shaving cream and feathers went everywhere. The girls all lost it giggling so hard their sides hurt and they were crying.

Ponyboy whipped shaving cream from his face and shook his head amused. He had a hunch who was behind this, given the fact she gave him an all too innocent look.

"Who is responsible for this?!" The boss exclaimed seemingly not so amused by the little prank. There was shaving cream all over the wall and feathers scattered around the floor in clumps. Emily looked to her godfather who signed some.

"Easy sir. Just a small prank. What we get for leaving our girls alone." Pony said making his boss snort some.

"Perhaps it's best you take all your girls home. While I get this room cleaned." The boss said irritably grabbing a broom and dustpan from the linen closet near by. Emily gave the others girls a wink who all did the same back to her.

"Bye Emily!" Carie shouted from her car window as her father drove off with her.

"So shaving cream and feathers huh?" Pony asked looking over at Emily who was fighting back laughter.

"Well...you shouldn't have left us all alone. Not nice to do that." Emily said innocently enough. The duo got home and Emily was the first to walk inside followed by her godfather. All eyes fell to him as he shoved his way past his brother and hopped into the shower.

"Shaving cream cake?" Two asked her seeing the mischievous smile spreading on her lips.

"Mhm...I don't think I'll be going to a take your daughter to work day for a while now. Same for those other girls." Emily said giggling softly as she took a seat on the couch. Two bit snickered some shaking his head at her. He honestly hadn't through she'd pull this prank on her own godfather. He expected it to be pulled on him, honestly.

"So two bit? You have any other pranking ideas?" Emily asked curiously making two bit grin.

"Oh no you don't. Don't be giving her anymore ideas." Everyone heard from the bathroom making emily and two bit start to chuckle about it.


	21. Troubled

Ponyboy snapped his head at the door as it slowly

Opened to reveal his god daughter and her girlfriend Amanda. Emily had mascara running down her cheeks and her lip was quivering. While Amanda look rather livid and from the looks of things had some blood on her knuckles.

"Em, everything alright?" Ponyboy asked softly rushing over to her. He'd only seen her cry like this a handful of times and each time he hated it. She didn't say a word to him at all. She just looked to Amanda and then walked back to her room.

Ponyboy turned his gaze to Amanda who sighed heavily. "It's those socs from three months back. They got us in the school parking lot. Dam teachers didn't a thing to stop them even when they pulled blades on us." Amanda said softly sitting at the table and holding her side some.

"They get ya in the side there?" Darry asked getting up from his recliner.

"I'll never understand why you care for me like my daddy does." Amanda said wincing as Darry places a rag soaked in peroxide on her side.

"Because you're Emily's girl and she be devastated if she lost you." Darry said seriously. He grabbing down a needle and some thread knowing she'd need at least a butterfly stitch. Amanda gave him a look and groaned heavily. She never got this hurt with any of her ex's. Then again she wasn't as protective of her ex's as she was Emily. She'd walk through fire for the girl and crawl through broken glass too.

Ponyboy had made his way down to Emily's room and found her on her bed, still crying her eyes out. At least Laura was in the room with her, so she wasn't alone at all. Ponyboy stood in the doorway figuring maybe Laura could help calm Emily down.

"Em sweetheart what's wrong?" Laura asked gently making Emily look at her sadly.

"Those guys at the park. They said that I'm gonna go to hell for loving Amanda! They said we are going to Rot and that I'd be lucky if god takes mercy on me." Emily said brokenly breaking down sobbing once more.

Ponyboy saw the look in Laura's eyes and shook his head knowingly. It was the same look his mother had whenever Someone gave any of her boys trouble. A very murderous and vengeful look, that almost every mother has. "Sweetheart, you listen to me and you listen good. You will get into heaven and you know why?" Laura asked softly getting a head shake from Emily.

"Because you're one of the most kind hearted sweet girls on the planet. You haven't done anything wrong. You can't help who you love. The world needs to learn that." Laura said making Emily smile some.

"Okay..now I want you to keep that head high and above all remember, you can't help who you love. Plus if you ask me those boys are just jealous that a little cutie got snagged up before they had the chance." Laura said making Emily smile hugely. She reached out hugging Laura Something , she never did before.

"Thanks La. I needed this." Emily said softly making Laura bean and hug her back. Ponyboy stood there smiling at the duo. Laura looked at him smiling , happy as can be.

Emily pulled from Laura and looked to the door seeing her godfather smiling softly. "You okay now?" Emily nodded her head slowly , rubbing away at the mascara streaks on her cheeks. She followed Ponyboy out to the kitchen , while Laura trailed behind the duo.

Amanda sat back on the couch her jacket still on the kitchen chair. "How bad was it?" Emily asked Amanda point blank knowing , one the guys stabbed her a little.

"Just a butterfly stitch. I told you it wasn't that big a deal babe." Amanda said softly gently tugging Emily down to sit on her lap. She did so,rolling her eyes some. She looked to her uncle Darry to confirm this and he nodded his head some.

"Hey don't you trust me."

"When it comes to being hurt no." Emily said making Amanda snort some.

"I'm just saying, Knowing you, you'd lie when in pain." Emily said softly through a yawn. Amanda snickered some shaking her head amused. Emily yawned once again curling up against Amanda and almost too soon fell fast asleep.

"You remember what those boys look like?" Steve asked Amanda seriously making the girl sigh some.

"Guys on the varsity football team. They are rather pissy that I'm with Emily and she's with me." Amanda said honestly. She gently petted Emily's hair making the girl smile on her sleep. Another one of her rather adorable traits she had in Amanda's eyes.

"You said the teachers didn't do anything when they pulled blades out? You know that's actually a federal offense. You can get to a court about this you want to." Darry suggested making Amanda shake her head.

"I go to court and I'll be the one in cuffs not any of them. Their christian white rich boys. They can get away with strangling a baby in the street in cold blood and it would be dubbed a mercy killing. Yet if I do so, I'd get the chair." Amanda said making the others agree with her, sadly.

"I should get going." Amanda said softly slowly maneuvering herself away from Emily. She gave the girl a kiss on the forehead making her wake up.

"You going home already?" Emily asked Amanda sitting up some. The girl looked down right exhausted stil.

"Yeah baby, I'm heading home. I'll be back tomorrow okay." Amanda said giving Emily a Kiss goodbye.

"You better." Emily said Emily at Amanda and waved to the girl as she left. Amanda hiked her way home , not all that surprised her dad was home and his guys were there too.

"Hey daddy, you remember those soc guys, I told you about. " Amanda said making her dad look over at her.

"Yes I'm well aware Mandy. They get you two again?"

"Yeah. They told Emily she's going to hell for loving me. That's not true? Is it?" Amanda asked softly rubbing the back of her neck. She had some watery eyes , looking like she was about to break down any moment. She held back crying beings she wanted to be strong for Emily.

Amanda's father motioned her over with a wave of his hand. "Mandy. That girl makes you happy. I've never seen you giggling and smiling as much as you do know. She completes you and what some pricks say shouldn't ever change , how you two feel about one another. Also never worry about going to hell. God is all forgiving, remember? He forgives everyone."

Amanda nodded her head some smiling at her dad. "Now then what's this business I hear about them getting you again?"

"They pulled blades on us and the teachers didn't even do any…." Amanda got out as her father clenched his knuckles.

"They pulled blades on you and the teachers didn't stop them."

"What do you expect. I'm a greaser daddy. They are Christian rich white boys. They get away with everything no matter how terrible it is." Amanda said making her father sigh.

"I know baby girl. How bad they get you?"

"They stabbed me a little bit. But Darrel patched me up. Can I ask you something daddy and be honest okay…Do you think I'll be able to marry Emily? Like have it be accepted in society. Will that day ever come?"

"Anything is possible. So is miss Cade going to become a king or are you becoming a Cade?"

"I'd give her our name daddy. But not now, in the future."

"Well then I can't wait to have another daughter to care for in my family. You keep being good to her Amanda. That girl is one of a kind."

"Yeah I know she is daddy.." Amanda said smiling softly and making her way back to her room. Her dad was right, she shouldn't care what those boys think. She loves her girl and nothing could ever make her stop loving her.


	22. Graduation

Sorry it's so short final chapter of this one shot series, I hope you enjoyed the series. There will not be another one shot series after this.

"Emily sweetheart, I want you to have this. It was my mother's and I think she'd want you to have it." Ponyboy said handing Emily a large gift box with a blue ribbon tied on it. She carefully untied the ribbon and pulled out the most beautiful cotton blue mid sleeved dress.

"It's beautiful. Are you sure I can have this? I mean it was your mother's after all." Emily said softly setting the dress on her lap.

"It's yours now Emily. That dress will just gather another thing of dust and be long forgotten again, if no one wears it. Besides your my daughter sweetheart, and I know my mother wouldn't want such a nice dress to go to waste." Ponyboy said making Emily smile.

"So go on then. Go try it on. You've got time before we have to leave, Incase you hate it on you." Ponyboy said making Emily rush to the bathroom.

She was quick to lock the door and pull the cotton blue mid sleeve dress on herself. Emily took in a deep breath looking herself over in the mirror. The dress fit like a glove and just barely went past her knees. She put a hand to her mouth and almost felt like crying. It was absolutely perfect.

"Well...how does it look?" Ponyboy asked softly knocking on the doorway. Emily unlocked the door opening it, to reveal the dress on her.

"How do I look?" Emily asked softly when Ponyboy didn't say anything at first.

"You look nice. So do you wanna wear this to graduation then?" Ponyboy said then asked softly.

"Yeah I do. Can you help me with the gown and what not?" Emily asked softly making Ponyboy nod his head.

Emily's hair was left down, and the graduation cap fit perfectly on her small head. The black gown covered her mid sleeved cotton blue dress. With one last look Ponyboy smiled giving her a hug.

"Ready to go then?" He asked her gently seeing her nod her head some and sniffle.

"What's wrong?" He asked her softly seeing a few rogue tears go down her cheeks.

"I just wish they could be here ya know? After everything...I still miss them. Especially my folks. Is that...bad?" Emily asked Ponyboy seeing his eyes soften.

"No. They all mean a great deal lot to you and I'm sure their proud of the young woman you've become Emily. Now come on. I don't think Soda will wait much longer." Ponyboy said hearing the car horn honking outside.

"Yeah okay." Emily said following him on outside and getting into the truck. She was slightly nervous , but that nervousness faded away as soon as they arrived at the school.

"We will see you after." Darry said making Emily nod her head some and walk inside the building.

The crowds of girls of boys were led into the autotorem and told to line up in alphabetical order. As such with every graduation the class Victorian Gave a speech and one by one everyone got their diploma. Emily got hers and stepped aside clapping along with the rest of her classmates.

Then it was all done, four years of schooling leading up to a simple piece of paper , that proved she completed her high school education, in full.

As Emily had grabbed her diploma she swore she saw four Angel like figures looking at her, smiling and clapping along with the crowd. Though she wasn't so sure about it , but given her own brother is her guardian angel, that wasn't exactly impossible what she saw.

Emily walked outside to find, crowds of girls chatting and couples kissing as though they'd never see one another again. Emily rolled her eyes some pushing her way through to find her girl, Amanda. She was in her usual get up of jeans , a tank and a leather jacket.

She smiled seeing Emily. The two kisses as any couple would do and began chatting about plans for after the graduation ceremony.

"I'm sure my daddy won't mind you spending a few nights or so with us. After all you're one hell of a cook love." Amanda said making Emily roll her eyes some.

"So I take it that cookbook I gave him , has been left untouched then?" Emily asked arms folded over and giggling at the face Amanda gave her.

"Eh more or less. I'll meet you at your place Alright. I promise." Amanda said giving Emily one final kiss before rushing off to her car. Emily sighed softly making her way back through the crowd and to her godfather. He sat there smiling and hugged her gently.

"Proud if you sweetheart." He said softly making Emily grin all the more. She filed back into the truck like the others and lounged back as it sped off to the Curtis home.

Everyone was congratulating her on her high school diploma and such. As promised Amanda had met her at the home and spent that time parting as she usually did, by getting drunk.

"Oh no you don't." Emily said snatching the keys from Amanda's grip.

"Hey! How mmm I suppose to get home now...my dad's still there…" Amanda complained trying to get the keys from Emily.

"I don't care. You are not about to leave this house drunk off your ass king. Now get on the couch for I decide to drop these down the drain." Emily said dangling the keys over the kitchen sink drain.

"Alright. Alright. Fine. But someone call my dad let him know I'm spending the night." Amanda said flopping on the couch and passing out cold.

"And that's why I took your keys. You're too predictable when drunk Mandy." Emily said kissing her girlfriend's cheek before getting her a pillow

For her head.

"I'll call king, why don't you two get to bed." Ponyboy said shaking Amanda awake. Her eyes popped open and she followed Emily down the hallway.

Once in the room Amanda sat back on the bed watching as Emily got dressed for bed and turned to face her.

"You know, you'd make a good king. My daddy adores you, his guys adore you, you're absolutely perfectly perfect in every way." Amanda said snickering softly as she laid back on Emily's bed.

"That so, well as a future king I suggest you take of your shoes, less ya wanna sleep with them on." Emily said snickering when the only response she got was a soft snore. She carefully took Amanda's shoes off of her and even her jacket to tuck her in under the bed. Emily then got in next to Amanda resting her ear on her chest.

Maybe a moment went by before Amanda suddenly stored beside Emily.

"So can I have my keys back?" Amanda asked her eyes shut making Emily snort some.

"Not a chance now get back to sleep." Emily said snickering softly at the huff Amanda gave her. After a few moments Amanda was back to snoring and this time she actually stayed asleep. Emily followed suit , glad that everything actually went smoothing for once in her life.


End file.
